Sladin X
by Alonein-Darkness7
Summary: It's all about Slade and Red X, two guys who we all love to see paired up with our favorite bird Robin. In this fic I take SladeRobin, RedRobin, a bit of SladeRed X and combine them to make something I like to call Sladin X. A lot of Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Battle for Robin  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for suggestive issues  
**Genre:** Angst/Slash/Action  
**Pairing:** SladeRobinRedX, or what I like to call Sladin X. Oh yeah, I'm so creative lol!  
**Summary: **Robin finds himself in a strange situation; Slade and Red X are fighting over him. But while he thinks they're fighting to see which villian will be allowed to kill him he doesn't realize that he was so wrong. Implied RedXRobin and SladeRobin.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slade, Robin, Red X, or any other characters mentioned during this fic. Some other lucky person does.

**

* * *

The Battle for Robin**

Robin blinked and shook his head back and forth. He tried to move his hands to his aching head but he was confined. In fact he couldn't even moan because of a gag in his mouth. He blinked in confusion and looked at himself. Hands bond together at the wrists by rope that attached to his bond feet which were tied together at the ankles. He couldn't move his wrists or feet because the rope attaching them, he estimated, was only a foot long. He was practically leaning in on himself except he was placed in an odd position so that he actually leaned against the wall with his feet sort of hovering off the ground by a few inches.

Now how had all of this happened? And where was he? He glanced around the room and noticed a swinging light bulb and two doors. The walls had peeling wallpaper and the floor was dust covered wood. He guessed that he was in the slums of Jump City somewhere. But how did he get here and why was he in such a predicament as he was?

One of the doors banged open and, to Robin's surprise, Red X strode in. "Well, it looks like the little bird is finally awake." Red X chuckled as Robin fought against his gag to shoot a reply back. "I really didn't know it would be so easy to fill your room with knockout gas, if I had, I would have done this a long time ago. But I suppose now is a good enough time as any other; I only did recently come out after all."

Red X crossed the room after he closed the door behind him and kneeled in front of the struggling Robin. "I hope you're not planning on escaping anytime soon kid; it was hard stealing that gas and I'd rather not have to go through it again." Red X reached behind himself and held out Robin's belt. "The gas was worth it though and if all goes according to plan tonight I'll probably use it again. But really, how do you think to escape when you're still weak from that gas? Not to mention the side factor that you no longer have any of your gadgets."

Robin cursed but it was muffled and merely made him sound pathetic instead of having the tough affect Robin had wanted. A chuckle escaped from Red again as he ran his gloved hand through Robin's hand. "Yeah, yeah kid, I know. But relax; tonight's going to be fun, I promise. Then when we're done I'll return you to your room as if nothing happened."

"Quite cocky aren't you?" An all too familiar voice behind X made him turn and gasp as a new figure entered the room. "Really…Red X is it? You're very impatient. And full of yourself if you really thought you could get away with doing this to my bird."

"I'm guessing you're the Slade fellow that gets Robin worked up all the time." Slade nodded as he clasped his hands behind his back. X stood from his kneeling position and measured Slade up; he didn't like the results.

"So, Slade, what are you doing here ruining my fun before I even get it started?" Red X threw Robin's belt in a corner of the room. He had a feeling that he was going to need his hands soon enough.

"I'm afraid we both want the same thing; Robin." Slade looked past X at the widened eyed boy leaning against the wall. Slade thought the sight of Robin being gagged and bond was simply delicious. "But because I want him it means that you can't have him."

"Kind of selfish don't you think? And that's quite a surprise about you coming clean about your affections just like that." Red X crossed his hands over his chest.

"You're one to talk. You don't even wait for the boy to fall for some plan you simply go in and take him. Too impatient to just wait," Slade shook his head from side to side. "Quite a pity really, perhaps if you did have some plan that Robin fell for I would have let you enjoy your prize. But seeing as this is not the case, I'm going to have to take up this rare moment of Robin being helpless and claim him for myself."

"I did plan buddy," Red X's tone was low and dangerous but it would take a lot more than that to intimidate Slade. "I planned the whole robbery, the way into their Tower, I planned on how and when I would release the gas, and I plan on enjoying my reward for all my hard work. And I don't plan on letting you stop me." Red X pulled out an 'x' shaped disk and hurled it at Slade. Slade simply sidestepped it and clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"If I have to take him by force, I'll be more than happy to." Slade pulled out his bo-staff and waited for Red X to choose his weapon as well. He wasn't in any sort of rush and after all, Slade was a patient man. He had waited for a long time before he had finally come to terms about his feelings toward the boy. Now that he understood those feelings he was going to make sure that no one hurt the one responsible for them, meaning he wouldn't let anyone else touch his bird in any manner.

Red X pulled out a similar bo-staff and turned to look at the now screaming Robin. "Yeah kid, I hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing one of your little gadgets. But then again, I am borrowing this suit from you as well so you should be used to this sort of thing by now. Don't worry though, after I'm through with your buddy here, I'll reward you for being such a good sport about it." Red X laughed as his plans for tonight ran through his mind.

He was really mad that this Slade fellow had come waltzing in before he had a chance to say those three words to Robin. I love you. Red X had accepted them and he had practiced them over and over again so they sounded perfect because that's what Robin deserved because that's what Robin was; perfection.

Robin wasn't happy. Not happy at all. The only two villains he was never able to catch were staring each other down and ready to start a fight any minute now, all over Robin. Or more likely for the right to have Robin in a helpless state, so they could have the pleasure of killing him. Well, Robin Boy Wonder was not about to be killed and if they wanted him dead then they were going to have to fight him as well after they were through beating each other up. But first he had to get these darn ropes off.

He began to rub his wrists together and move them around to see how much slack could be obtained by the rope. Apparently not much, but Robin was just glad that he had been bond with his gloves on or else his wrists would have to bleed for this to work like he was planning.

Robin looked up at the sound of metal against metal as Slade and Red X started their battle for Robin. Red X had been the first one to strike but Slade had simply blocked it and counter attacked, aiming at the boy's legs.

X jumped to avoid the leg sweep and brought his staff down faster with the help of gravity. Slade easily blocked again then shoved the boy back. "I see you have some knowledge of the staff, not nearly as much as Robin though. Too bad, that only means that you don't stand a chance against me." Slade brought his staff back and swung it at Red's midsection. He was a bit impressed when it was blocked and when the boy counterattacked to his own midsection. But only a bit because Robin could have done it faster and better.

Normally, if he were fighting Robin, he would have let the attack hit him. But since this boy was indeed not Robin, he blocked it and quickly elbowed the boy in the chest. X stumbled back a few paces but then gained control of himself again as he lashed out again at Slade.

"Too bad you don't know anything about me Slade, or else you'd be aware that I'm simply warming up." X smirked behind his mask as he threw three perfectly aimed 'x' shaped weapons at Slade. All were blocked with a quick twirl of Slade's staff.

"Well, let's hope you can do better than that." Slade quipped as he decided to backfire with a blow to the head. X barely ducked in time and he was about to go for the larger man's feet when he stopped. What was that annoying sound?

Slade stopped his rising knee before it connected with Red's body. There was a distracting noise coming from somewhere in the room and it was aggravating him. He lowered his weapon and took a step back, away from X as he also lowered his weapon.

"What's that song?" X asked as he looked around the room. He finally recognized where he had heard that before and directed it to its source; Robin's communicator.

Slade and Red both looked at Robin and both found it rather amusing to see the boy grunting as he rubbed his wrists together frantically. Robin finally realized that the fight had been postponed and that he was hearing the Titan's tune from his communicator.

He looked at his discarded belt in the corner near him and then looked at the two villains staring at him. He was caught a bit off guard by their stares and he narrowed his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders, as if saying, "What do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

Slade sighed and strode past X as he picked up the discarded belt. He quickly rummaged through the pockets until he came across the beeping communicator. He dropped the belt back to the ground and switched the buzzing thing off. He dropped that on the floor as well and turned back to face his opponent. At that moment Slade realized that he would have a limited amount of time tonight. That wasn't what he wanted.

Slade had decided that when the time came for him and the boy to chat, as well as do some other activities, that he wanted all the time in the world. A time limit didn't provide that so he inwardly sighed again as he knew he would have to continue waiting until his time with Robin came. Now he simply had to get Red X away from his bird.

"Seems like the Titans have noticed their missing leader," Slade concluded out loud. X nodded his head in agreement.

"Then that means we have about twenty minutes to finish this up before they find out our location." Red X shifted into a better stance and held his staff up, ready for another round. Slade was happy to oblige.

With the two starting their battle up again Robin took his moment and laughed inwardly at the mistake Slade had been so careless to make. Robin would be able to grab his communicator and contact the Titans. They could trace his call to his position and be there to rescue him in a fraction of the time predicted by X.

Robin slowly rocked from side to side before he finally fell to the ground and began rolling and inching toward his only chance of escape. It took some time for him to get moving without hands and feet down to a pattern but when he finally reached his goal he smirked around the tape that gagged his mouth.

He fumbled with it until he was able to open it. He was glad that he still had the ability to move his fingers. Ready to push the special emergency button when the communicator suddenly went flying out of his hands and crashing to the floor, a dagger, with a hard to miss 'S' insignia carved onto it's handle, was sticking out of the broken machine.

"We can't be having that Robin," Slade banged Red X into the wall as the boy kicked him in the chest using both feet and the angle of said wall. If he wasn't going to have the boy tonight he decided that he might as well make his time limit shorter so he would have less time to change his mind and do something that he might regret later.

"You idiot, do you have any idea what happens when one of their communicators is destroyed?" X shrieked as he glared at the man carelessly rubbing some invisible dirt off of his chest.

"Of course I do," Slade replied lazily. "It emits a powerful frequency in case of situations exactly like this when a Titan is in need to contact his friends but an enemy has destroyed his only means of communication."

"If you knew that then why did you destroy it and completely alert the Titans to our whereabouts? How dumb could you get? They'll be here any minute now so now we have to finish this and take Robin somewhere else." X growled as he lunged for Slade, completely being controlled by his frustration. Slade moved behind X and his stare was so intense that when Red X turned around, ready to attack again, he froze stiff in fear. It was as if the devil himself was glaring at him. Perhaps he shouldn't have called him dumb; that probably had made him pretty mad.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on this one Red X, we must finish this now." Slade's bo-staff shrank back down to pocket size and he returned it into his belt.

Red X's face contorted into one of confusion as he stared in wonder about what the madman was doing, besides contradicting himself by claiming to end the fight and put his weapon away. Of course no one could see X's face and no one saw his eyes widen in horror as Slade suddenly disappeared before his eyes. He didn't know Slade had the ability to become invisible also.

But Slade didn't, he simply was fast, very fast. The next thing X knew was that something very painful hit him in the neck and he slumped to the ground in unconsciousness. Slade smirked triumphantly and slowly moved his arm that had been in the same chopping position from the moment he had hit Red X's jugular, thus knocking the boy into the state he momentarily was in, to be clasped by his other hand behind his back.

Slade looked down at the stilled boy in front of him and sighed. "That really wasn't fair, but I am short on time I suppose. Besides," Slade turned and looked at Robin. "I wasn't about to loose with a prize so rare being up for grabs. Oh no, I mustn't let someone else claim something that can only be mine."

The boy wonder froze on the spot and his heart immediately began to beat faster. There was some sort of emotion in Slade's eye that Robin couldn't place and simply didn't want to anyway.

Slade walked across the room and kneeled in front of Robin. The boy's eyes were large and his breaths were unsteady as he tried to gasp for air. But the thought that he was about to die was coursing through his body and he began to see his entire life flash before his eyes. This was the end, he knew it. Slade wouldn't offer him an apprenticeship again; he would merely kill him for declining the first time.

"Don't worry Robin, I know I can be fast at times, but I'll make sure to go slow with you." Slade roughly cupped Robin's chin and forced the boy to strain his neck as he pulled his face closer to his mask. "You're mine now."

Slade chuckled to himself as he released his hold on the boy. "But we simply don't have enough time to do this the way I had planned to. Maybe another night then,"

Slade reached for the dagger lodged into the communicator and easily removed it. Robin clenched his eyes close and prepared himself for the, quite literally, stabbing pain he was about to feel. Instead he felt the stinginess of tape being ripped off of his mouth and the rough force of the cloth in his mouth being removed and tossed to the ground.

Robin panted and opened his eyes. He was thankful that he could breathe a lot better now but he couldn't help but think why Slade was doing this. Why was Slade removing his gag? Probably because he wanted to hear him scream in pain and agony as he slowly carved him up. Robin gulped and continued to stare in silence at Slade.

"Like I said before Robin, you should be taken by some carefully organized plan and by myself only, not some selfish, risky boy. So I'm going to leave you at peace tonight. But don't expect me to do this again if a moment in similarity pops up in the future." Slade licked his lips behind his mask.

"I do deserve something though for saving you." He droned on as his hand reached for Robin's mask.

Robin was rather relieved that Slade didn't want to kill him tonight. "I didn't ask you to save me." Robin tried to sound in control but it sounded weak and frightened, not to mention he was still tied up and Slade could change his mind. Also, Slade now had his hand on Robin's mask and at any time Robin's identity could be revealed. Overall, Robin just really wished he could take his comment back.

"I see you're grateful as always." Slade chuckled at Robin's determination at remaining in control even though he most certainly wasn't. "Well either way, whether you asked or not, I did save you but I didn't do it for free. I do want something in return Robin." Slade's hand tugged lightly on Robin's mask and the boy visibly cringed. "I was thinking of your identity, but I think I have something different in mind now."

Slade's hand left Robin's mask and went to his belt. Robin didn't even want to know what he was planning now. But when Slade pulled out something that looked slightly like a camera he couldn't help but wonder where this was going. Blackmail material perhaps? Slade always did like blackmail.

"Is that a camera?" Robin dared to question.

"Yes," Slade replied as he placed the dagger back into his belt. He looked at Robin and smirked behind his mask. "Now smile and say cheese." Robin glared but suddenly Slade shoved his finger into Robin's mouth and a blinding flash took Robin off guard.

"Alright, that should be good enough." Slade placed the camera back into his belt and stood. "I'll be taking Red X back with me though. The boy and I need to discuss some matters."

"Until we meet again Robin," Slade walked across the room and picked up the fallen boy. He swung the unconscious body over his shoulder and left Robin's staff on the ground. "I'll be counting the minutes like always." With Robin in utter confusion about what had just happened, Slade left the room, taking Red X with him.

Moments later the door was shot open by a familiar green blast of energy. Starfire flew into the room followed by the others. They all gasped out their leader's name as they spotted him tied up in the corner.

"Robin," Starfire untied her leader and helped him to his feet. "What has happened here?"

"I was just in the weirdest battle ever Star," he paused. "And the worst thing is I was the prize instead of a contestant. But I'm so confused now because I have no idea what exactly they were fighting about."

"Who exactly is 'they'?" Raven asked as she picked up Robin's bo-staff and offered it to her leader.

"Red X and Slade," the group gasped and Robin shook his head in agreement. "And the confusing part is what Slade did after he won."

"Well spill what happened dude; we have the right to know after searching for you at three in the morning!" Beast Boy complained as he grumbled incoherently about sleep patterns and crazy insomniacs.

"Maybe it would help if you explained what happened. Then we could all figure out what exactly they wanted." Cyborg suggested. Robin nodded his head and retold the tale of that night's actions.

The Titans remained silent until finally Cyborg spoke up. "Wow, never knew so many villains wanted to tap you man."

"What?!" Robin shouted in disgust as he took a step back from his friend.

"Man they were totally fighting for the right of your virginity. Hate to tell you Robin, but you are jailbait." Cyborg rubbed his neck uncomfortably. He really hated being the oldest in the group sometimes.

"I have to agree with Cyborg, though he didn't have to be so blunt. It is quite surprising though to find out that not only does Red X like you but so does Slade." Raven paused and pulled her hood down as a smirk was shown on her face. "I guess we all know why he really took you in as an apprentice."

"Dude you guys are sick! I do not want to be hearing this! Please Cy, just drive us all home so I can get back to bed and just remember this night as a scary dream." Beast Boy shuddered to emphasize his discomfort of the situation.

"Friends," everyone turned to look at the confused Tamaranian. "This 'to tap Robin' and 'jailbait' considers poking Robin and being lead to jail?" They all stared at her wide eyed, none of them willing to explain to the alien.

"Just forget about it Star," Robin finally concluded. "In fact, we'll all forget about this night. I never want any of this mentioned again and the next time we fight Red X and Slade, just watch my back okay?"

"We won't be the only one." Cyborg snickered as he followed his disgruntled leader out of the haunted room.

* * *

**A.N. **I hoped you liked that. I decided that I liked Red X and Robin as a pair but not as much as I love Sladin, so of course Slade end up winning but seeing as he's some what of a romantic type, in my mind, he didn't calim his prize. Expect more from these pairings, in fact, expect more chapters to follow this one's situation.

A little information on what's to come in the next chapter is that a compromise takes place between Slade and X. They decided that they should work together and besides, a threesome never hurt anyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Compromise  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: T **for suggestiveness and mentioning of items that little children shouldn't know about  
**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy  
**Pairing:** Sladin X all the way  
**Summary: **A week after the last chapter Robin decides that he's sick of acting like a caged bird and sets off into the night to be alone. Too bad Robin is never alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters but Red X's profile is purely fiction by me and all of their ages are also my guesses.

**

* * *

The Compromise **

It had started out as a regular night for him, he couldn't sleep; his thoughts running through his mind and keeping him up like always. It had been a week since a certain incident with Slade and Red X and it had left him emotionally confused and physically paranoid. The thought that Red X could once again sneak into the tower and fill his room with a knockout gas caused him to get as little sleep as possible.

Also he hadn't been able to leave the tower to go on one of his regular patrols of the city for fear of being caught or ambushed without his team to help him. He had begun to fear seeing the two villains again for now he knew how they thought and felt about him. But what truly scared him was that he now noticed some feelings that he had deep inside himself for said villains as well. Could it be that the entire situation was mutual? Did he really lust after the criminals as they did him? No, he couldn't-wouldn't let himself-feel this way, he was Robin for heaven's sake; leader of the Teen Titans, ex-sidekick to Batman, and poster boy of justice and truth. Having feelings for those who stood for destroying everything you yourself stood to defend were not allowed.

Yet he couldn't notice how the past incident was getting to him. He refused to stay hidden any longer; he wouldn't allow what had happened to control him any more and keep him scared of going out on his own. Besides, what was the chance that he would actually see Red X and Slade again while he was completely isolated from his, at the time he ventured outside, sleeping teammates? Coincidences like that didn't happen, Robin assured himself as he entered Jump City and began soaring from rooftop to rooftop.

He was right, coincidences so perfect like that couldn't happen, unless they weren't a mere coincidence and instead some sort of plan formed by two eager and waiting villains.

And how the villains did wait and lust. They remained in the shadows, obscured from anyone's view but their own, as they smirked behind their masks at the leaping boy. They were glad to see him out and about again, worried for not seeing him by himself the past few nights. They had begun to think they would never be able to activate their plan because he had started to play it safe and stay with his designated friends. Good thing they knew Robin better than that and they knew he wouldn't stay down for long.

"Tonight," the smaller form inched out of the shadows. "We have to do it tonight and we have to strike now. I really can't wait any longer and don't try telling me that you can because I know what that picture you took of him looks like by now."

"I have copies," the larger and more muscular form informed as he also stepped out of the shadows. "But you're right; this will be the night we finally achieve our goal."

"Now?" the eager teen edged forward still as he slowly dropped into a sprinting position.

"Go for it," the elder released the imaginary leash that had been holding the teen back and watched with amusement as the teen dashed away from their hiding spot toward their prize.

Robin was happy to once again be out in the middle of the night with only his thoughts and his footsteps on rooftops as he looked at the empty street below him. He knew he never had a reason to patrol the city, only one villain did attack at early morning hours and that villain always made sure to contact him before his actual attack began; Slade did like bragging that he hacked through Cyborg's computer system only to appear on the Titans' main screen and taunt them with his newest plan. But still he went on night patrols weekly just for the feel of it.

He loved the peaceful sound of the sleeping city, the feeling of the wind as he would jump from one building to the next, the taste of the crisp air as it made its' way towards his lungs, and the smell of fresh night hours. It was pleasing to all of his senses and no matter who was after him or for what reasons, he couldn't stay away from his old habit. Not to mention that when he was on a patrol his thoughts were really able to come to him and he was able to just sit and listen to what was going on around and inside of him.

But that night he found his thoughts rather disturbing as they were only of Red X and Slade. He sometimes liked to imagine that he had many different versions of himself, like Raven actually did, in his mind that tended to argue with one another about different topics and it seemed like his 'heart' and his 'logic' sides were currently at each other's throats.

'There is nothing wrong with feeling joy when you know that two people who you have feelings for feel the same way back towards you. The only thing better than feeling love is receiving it back.' The heart controlled Richard reminded Robin. 'Love is a beautiful thing that comes to us. It is not chosen and no one can argue with it because it is no one's fault.'

'Yes but feelings are all just in the mind and can easily be messed with.' The logical side of Richard argued as Robin sat on top of a roof and dangled his feet over the edge. 'You don't want these feelings and you don't have to accept them because you know that if you did accept them it would only mess your life up. Your life is already complex Robin, you don't need anything else making it difficult and having relationships with villains is defiantly not a helpful product for living a simple lifestyle.'

Robin sighed aloud as he listed to the ongoing battle inside his mind with his emotions. Why couldn't someone just figure things out for him instead of having being torn by his many confusing feelings? He really wished that someone would just decide how he should feel for him and that he could be at peace with the chosen felling. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Long time no see, kid." Robin tensed as a figure sat beside him, literally right beside him. The other form's shoulder was rubbing up against his own as the figure leaned into him. He recognized the broken voice as the own that he had once used in an attempt to trick Slade, it was Red X and Robin had an idea of what the villain wanted.

But Robin found that it was hard for him to move away from the thief as they shared body heat while their sides pressed against one another. "Red X, I--" his mouth fell open in shock as he felt a hand on his knee. He quickly stood up and tried to get the blush off of his face.

"Just stay away from me!" Robin tried to sound intimidating as he watched Red X with unblinking eyes. Red X stood and slowly made his way toward Robin's retreating form.

"Come on chuckles, what's the matter? You don't want to play tonight?" Robin growled as he stopped retreating and removed his bo-staff from his belt. "I really don't want to fight tonight Robin." Red X sounded almost bored at the idea.

"I don't care what you want to do tonight; you're not going to do it with me," he paused, "ever!" He carefully gripped his staff and brought it in front of himself as he slid into an attacking position.

Red X laughed and removed an object from his new belt and Robin scolded himself for noting that it was new but he swore it looked like the one Slade had once given to him during his apprenticeship. The object looked like a spray can, but what was Red X planning on doing with a graffiti tool? Robin couldn't help but loosen his hold on his staff and tilt his head slightly as he stared at Red X in confusion.

"You're cute when you're confused." X commented. That was enough to make Robin snarl and lunge at Red as he prepared himself for battle. Red X grinned behind his mask; everything was starting off just as they had planned.

He quickly activated the cloaking devise that came with his belt and moved to the side as Robin flew past him but skidded to a stop before he ran straight off the roof. Robin turned around and Red X used the spray can and sprayed its' contents right in Robin's face.

Robin coughed and tried to wave the scent away but it was too late; their plan was fully in motion now. "What…was that?" Robin finally managed to regain himself as his choking died.

"Remember the knockout gas I used on you before Robin?" Red X reappeared as Robin's face paled significantly. "Don't worry it's not that," Robin sighed in relief. "But instead this is the new tweaked version of the stuff, causing you to go limp but remain fully conscious. Still you have nothing to fear kid, we're planning on waiting until you have all your feeling back to begin tonight's activities, but we thought it'd be easier to carry you in this state. It will ware off soon enough; it just wouldn't be fun if you couldn't feel anything the whole night."

Robin dropped his staff and slowly slumped to his knees. He tried to remain up but his arms slowly gave out as well and he fell completely down. Robin heard the sound of approaching footsteps and he shuddered as he recognized more than one pair.

"Excellent work Red X," Slade, Robin knew it was. "It seems that went even better than I had planned."

"What…Why?" Robin moaned as he weakly lifted his head to gaze at the oncoming figures.

"We've finally come to an agreement Robin." Red X smirked under his mask as he approached the fallen boy. Robin allowed his head to return to the ground as he felt the last of his control leave him; he felt utterly numb. His breath hitched in his throat though as he suddenly felt Slade's cold, gloved hand cupping his chin. Apparently he wasn't as numb as he had thought.

"Yes," Slade purred in his normal seductive tone. "We've come upon a sort of compromise that we believe will satisfy everyone tonight, even you little bird. Whether you want to or not Robin, you will enjoy and participate in this night's planned activities."

Robin's masked eyes were wide as Slade suddenly picked him up and carried him bridal style as he leaped from the building and onto another. "Wha-where are you taking me?" Robin was barely able to talk but he feared where they were going.

"You'll see when we get there." Red X replied in his usual sarcastic manner as he walked beside Slade and opened a door that lead inside the building. He gestured for Slade to enter first and Slade nodded his head in unspoken thanks as he swept into the building and headed down a dark flight of stairs. Robin gulped as he realized the doomed fate ahead of him as they continued down the private place. Being somewhere private could only mean that Slade and Red X didn't want anyone disturbing or seeing what they did have planned for him.

The stairs came to a stop and Robin found himself looking down a hallway filled with multiple and similar looking doors. Slade continued walking and he stopped in front of one of the doors as he waited for Red X. X pulled a key out of his belt and slid it into the door's lock and fumbled with the handle for a while before a click was finally heard and he swung the door open.

Robin couldn't help but gasp as he saw the awaiting room when they had entered. A large bed with black sheets was in the dead center of the room but what caused shivers to go up and down his back were the items around the bed and on the bedside table. Chains, whips, lubricants, dildos, bottles with hues of red and pink, a bottle of wine, and many more items that made Robin incredibly pale at the sight of them.

"Oh god," he whispered as Slade laid him on the bed and Red X closed and relocked the door. Robin clenched his eyes closed and prayed that when he opened them he'd be back in Titan's Tower. He wasn't. He gulped as Slade stared down at his numb form and removed his glove as he sat beside him.

"This is going to be one night that none of us will ever forget Robin." Slade cooed as he moved Robin to sit up and leaned the boy against him as he began running his fingers through Robin's hair.

"That's for certain." Red X removed his shoes, socks, and cape. He moved to the bed table and picked up the bottle of wine. "Nice year Slade."

"Something special for a night such as this only seemed fitting." Slade stared as Red X opened the bottle and poured three glasses of it. "You don't really expect Robin to drink with us do you? He, like you, is under aged but he, unlike you and I both, follows the law." He paused, "Well, he follows the law most of the time, isn't that right Robin?"

"I hate you," Robin replied through clenched teeth as he twitched his fingers. He was glad that he was regaining some feeling in his hands because as soon as he did he was going to make sure that he hit both of the villains as hard as he possibly could.

Slade chuckled. "You don't really mean that Robin." Slade continued to pet and massage Robin's scalp. To Robin's dismay the villain might be right, for one reason it was really hard to hate someone when they were currently making you feel so comfortable. Damn Slade and his lean fingers for their ability to make him act like a kitten in his lap.

"Hey kid," Red X grabbed one of the glasses and sat in front of Slade and Robin on the bed. "You'd like a drink right? It's a really good year and I'm sure it would help you relax and--"

"Get me drunk so you two can have an easier time taking advantage of me!" Robin growled as his hands clenched into fists. "There's no way I'm drinking any of that vile concoction."

"Suit yourself kid," Red X shrugged and removed his mask as he gulped the drink down. Robin's mouth dropped as he looked at Red X's face for the first time. He was an average looking teen and looked to be only 19 at the oldest. His hair was, ironically, spiked red and he had freckles over his slightly redden cheeks. His face structure was built identical to Robin's though and if the two stood side by side in public they would probably be considered brothers at least. Red X finished the portion of wine and sighed as he finished it. His green eyes opened in delight and he grinned at Robin. "You really don't know what you're missing kid; it's hard to get wine this good."

"Red hair," Slade mused aloud at seeing his latest partner's identity for the first time as well. "Very fitting, Red X." X chuckled and placed the empty glass back on the desktop. "It's surprising how much you're built like Robin though, or should I say how Robin is built like you; you are older after all. Robin could almost be like your younger brother by comparison."

"I'm quite the looker aren't I Robin?" He looked at the shocked teen as Robin finally closed his mouth. "Come now kid, don't you have anything to say about finally being able to see the man behind the mask?"

"Why would I? This doesn't change anything except now I know what you look like and I'll be able to get information about you with your profile known now. You made many mistakes tonight X but you just made your biggest one yet; I know your identity and if I see you in public I won't be afraid to attack you; you've just lost any peace you've had before." Robin barked as he slightly moved his head.

"Ouch kid, that hurt." Red X faked a hurt face. "Not even one compliment, some date you turned out to be."

"This is not a date!" Robin bolted into a sitting position as he grabbed a hold of Red X's collar and brought the boy towards him. "This is—mph!"

Robin's eyes widened to the size of baseballs as he suddenly felt Red X's lips pressing over his own. Robin's hand quickly released the shirt and he pushed the other teen away as he gasped and blushed madly. "You…you kissed me!" Robin's hand lightly trailed across his tingling lips.

"You liked it," Red X grinned as he removed his gloves. "And that's nothing compared to the rest of the night Robin."

"Oh yes," Robin turned around as he watched Slade remove his boots and dropped them to the floor with a loud 'thump'. "And now that you have your feeling back, we can begin."

Robin's eyes suddenly shot towards the door and he bolted for it in one movement. He jiggled the handle in a desperate attempt to be freed but discovered that it required the key that Red X possessed. He began to pound on the door and he started to yell for help.

"Someone, anyone, help me! I'm being forced against my will to--" He gasped as large, powerful hands wrapped around his tiny waist and pulled him, kicking and struggling, away from the door.

"Scream all you want Robin, the room is sound proof, and besides there is no one around to hear your screams." Slade chuckled as Robin froze in his hold. "Or your moans for that matter."

Robin's face was bright red below his mask and he started to shake his head urgently as he struggled to suppress his fear. "I don't want to do this! Please, just let me go."

"But you do want this Robin," Red X placed his hand affectionately on Robin's cheek. "Slade's little cameras in your room revealed to us that the feelings are mutual here kid. We want you and despite what you may say you want us just as much."

"Cameras…in my room?" Robin looked up at the man holding him. "God you're horrible." He quickly remembered everything that X had just said to him and he snapped angrily at the teen. "No, this is wrong and I can never do it not to mention I don't want to do it! It goes against all my morals and everything that is right." Robin argued in his defense. He stumbled forward a bit as Slade released him and walked to another side desk and picked up one of the pink died bottles. Robin thought that it was probably filled with some sort of aphrodisiac.

"Then drink this Robin," Slade held the bottle out towards the small boy. "You can use it as your scapegoat if anyone finds out about this night, but I can assure you that this night will only be our secret. You don't have to hold back tonight Robin; in here you'll be free to give into your desires completely." Robin looked at the bottle desperately and then to Slade as he slowly took the bottle. Slade's words sounded so promising, but could he really trust the man?

"It's an aphrodisiac isn't it?" Robin asked and Slade nodded as he confirmed the boy's deduction. "But how can I trust that this night would never get out?" He caught himself quickly, "If I even would agree to this happening!" He blushed and cursed himself mentally for that slip up.

Red X and Slade both chuckled as Robin established that he really did want the night to continue as the two had planned. "Because kid, you won't tell because we all know you don't want this getting around, I won't tell because if I do Slade's promised to castrate me, and Slade won't tell because he said he won't and we really have no choice but to accept that as a trustworthy answer." Red X encouraged. "Besides, Slade is a man of his word and that's why I won't be taking chances in telling anyone because I fear for my manhood."

Robin smiled and slightly laughed but he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as he tried to take the laughter back. He looked at Red X and Slade as he continued to blush madly while the two laughed at him.

"Getting a bit comfortable now aren't you Robin?" Slade purred as he removed his own mask and sat it on top of the small desk. Robin gasped as he, at long last, finally saw who Slade was.

Slade had white hair that was kind of shaggy looking but the man was able to pull it off and still look completely respectable. He had a matching goatee and he was currently smirking at Robin's dumbstruck expression. Slade's left eye was a cloudy blue and his other eye was covered with an eye patch. But Robin couldn't even guess at Slade's age.

"How old are you?" Robin asked as he squinted at Slade's revealed face. Slade raised an eyebrow as he looked at the younger boy.

"You're manners astound me Robin," Slade held the urge to roll his eye as Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's got a point Slade," Red X didn't look too happy as he stared at Slade. "I mean I knew you were older than me but I didn't think you were old enough to be considered a creepy pedophile."

Slade sighed. "I'm 37 currently if you two must know."

"Currently?" Robin asked as curiosity of Slade's choice of words suddenly hit him.

"I might be younger someday," Slade shrugged as he leaned against the desk slightly.

"How can you get younger?" Red X was just as curious as the boy wonder now.

Slade sighed again as he tilted his head back in annoyance. "I'd rather not explain myself tonight while we can be doing something better. Now then Robin, make up your mind now; do you want to or not?"

"How can you be 37 and have white hair like that?" Red X wasn't buying the man's age.

"It's a complicated story but you'll just have to take my word for it." Slade glared and Red X shook. The man's glare was even scarier without the mask.

"I'm convinced." Red X stated just to make sure he'd leave the room alive that night; he knew it wasn't a good idea to be on a feared villain's bad side.

Robin stared at Slade and then looked at Red X. "I really have a choice?"

"We both agreed that we weren't about to become rapists tonight kid, especially not with you. We want you to want this as well and unless you're willing we won't continue." Red X explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So if I say no, I can just walk out right now?" Robin asked as he stared in disbelief.

"Of course not," Slade laughed softly. "It's not that kind of choice Robin. It's either you go along with it now or we force a few aphrodisiacs into you to persuade you into tonight's activities."

Robin hadn't expected anything less really, he knew there was no way they would just let him get off easily like that. He looked at the bottle still in his hand and he thought about his logic and his heart. He decided that his heart deserved at least one night to be in control so he uncapped the aphrodisiac and gulped it down all at once. Besides, now he could blame his actions and behavior on the aphrodisiac.

Slade and Red X both smiled as Robin reached for his own mask with a smile on his face as well. "I guess there's no use in fighting it tonight," Robin ripped his mask off and allowed it to drop to the floor without making a sound. He opened his eyes and smiled in satisfaction as he heard the pair of villains gasp at his blue eyes.

"Magnificent," Slade whispered as he looked at Robin's bright, crystal clear eyes.

"Whoa kid," Red X grinned. "Why would you hide those baby blues of yours when you can easily use them to pick up chicks?"

"Isn't it obvious Red?" Robin smirked. "Why would I want to attract girl's attention with my eyes when I already got all the attention I want from you two by hiding my eyes?"

Robin quickly shed his gloves and he sat down on the bed as he began to remove his boots and socks. He felt all the eyes in the room on him and he supposed it was due to his last statement, but so what? He was finally able to do and say whatever he wanted, for one night only, so he wasn't about to hold back. Oh no, he wouldn't hold back at all that night.

* * *

**A.N. Don't worry, there's more to come and expect it to be detailed as we head into the actual night! I really just wanted to post this so you guys can have a littl soemthing to hold you over while I get the main dish and dessert ready. The entrée will consist of the night and then, well, I'll leave the dessert as a secret for now. But expect the main course in about a week or so; I need the time to make it really good!**

**Also, whoever is 'now a Sladin X fan' or at least that person to reviewed under that name I have one thing I must say to you, I love you so much for your creativeness! But really my thanks go out to everyone who review to this; it's because of you guys that I keep writing! **

**Oh and another also, in case people wonder where Red X got that gas he stole it from Mad Mod. Lol, yeah, Red Z is such a theift! I might right a little story about how he stole the gas from the, now very angry, British madman later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: It Begins**  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **no kiddies!  
**Genre:** Slash/minor angst  
**Pairing:** SladeRobin and RobinRed X  
**Summary: **Picks up exactly where last chapter left off.

**A.N.** I'm so sorry that it's been...oh wow, six months! Six months since I last updated. I won't make you wait any longer by forcing you to read my excuses. I just hope you can forgive me!

* * *

**It Begins**

"Well, are you two just going to stare all night? I thought you were the ones who wanted this badly enough that you teamed up and kidnapped me for it." Robin smirked as he removed his cape and dropped it on the floor to join the rest of his shed clothing that so far only consisted of gloves, boots, and socks. "Or did you two have second thoughts?" He looked from the madman to the thief. Both seemed too stunned to reply for a moment and he decided that he liked being able to finally see their faces and determine their emotions.

Slade quickly regained control of himself and he chuckled. "Who knew you were so eager for this, Robin?" Slade removed his amour and sat it on the ground piece by piece so it wouldn't make such a loud clinking noise.

"Or that you were so flirty." Red X grinned as he removed his gloves and tossed them over his shoulder. "But I'm not one to complain about that; I like flirty. And I think that the only complaining coming from me tonight will be about how tight my pants seem to be at the moment." Red X laughed at himself as he removed his shirt to reveal his toned body structure.

Robin couldn't help but be a bit envious of the older teen's body. No matter how hard Robin worked out it seemed like his body would refuse to add muscle mass to itself and just became skinner to spite him. He supposed that whenever he got to Red's age, whatever age the older teen was, he would start to gain muscle mass on his lithe form.

"Then I suppose your complaining will end as soon as your pants are removed?" Robin figured if Red X liked flirty, he would get flirty. Besides, he knew that if he acted over-confident, then the two might not catch on to his nervousness as quickly.

"No, I think my complaining will stop once you're in my pants." Red X was as flirtatious as they came, but he didn't get flustered at his suggestions and meant each one. Robin, on the other hand, was still considered young as he did just turn 16, and couldn't control his hormones as well as Red could. So he couldn't help it when he suddenly blushed and all his teasing comebacks seemed to disappear from his mind just when he could really use them.

"You're adorable when you blush, Robin." Slade discarded his shirt on the floor and Robin gaped at Slade's upper body. If he wasn't so stunned by the fact that Slade didn't use the armor to improve his muscles and make them appear better, like Bruce did, then he would have replied to that 'adorable' comment.

"Show off," Red X mumbled as he watched Robin stare in awe at Slade's muscled form. The kid might as well have just shouted out "Oh my god, I didn't even know muscles could look that like on any one other than Superman!" Red X was sure that Robin knew Superman, he had to with the connections that he had with Batman and that Bats connections to the Justice League.

Slade had a sculpted six pack that went wonderfully well with his built pectoral muscles. He didn't even have to flex to show his biceps and matching triceps that also went beautifully well with his toned deltoids. His body spoke perfectly for the workout routine that Slade went through everyday.

Robin tore his eyes away from the muscled sight and rubbed his skinny arms with his now gloveless hands, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Relax, kid," Red X sat next to Robin on the bed and Robin blushed as the teen placed his arm around his shoulder. He didn't like the idea of being comforted about his insecurities by his enemies and he was still going to consider Red X and Slade his enemies, just maybe not for that night.

He didn't get the chance to start acting confident again though when Red X continued to speak. "I don't blame you to be intimidated by those muscles and all." Slade sat down on Robin's other side and Robin suddenly felt very confined. Maybe he had made the wrong choice by agreeing to all of this; maybe he should just try to leave while he still had the chance.

"But I think you're perfect just the way you are." Red X whispered in Robin's ear as he suddenly bit his lobe. Red began to lick up and down Robin's ear. Robin's eyes widened and then slowly slid close as the sensation ran through his body. All thoughts of confinement and escape quickly evaded his mind as his body suddenly felt the need for more similar pleasing sensations.

"That feels really good." Robin's eyes fluttered open and closed as he felt a large hand begin to rub his thigh.

"Then my life's goal is nearly completed." Red smirked against Robin's neck and then continued to tease his ear.

"How does he taste, Red X?" Slade asked as he leaned closer to Robin's face and gently traced his thumb over his pink lips.

Red X let off of Robin's ear again and licked his lips. "Delicious, just like I always imagined he would." Red X moved from Robin's ear to his neck and began to kiss, lick, suckle, and bite marks onto his soft, pale skin.

All the while, Robin squirmed a bit at the sensations at both his neck and thigh as Slade continued to rub the taught inside of his thigh and Red continued to mark his bruising neck. He knew that Red was going to leave marks above the cape line, but he'd worry later about an excuse to give the Titans. He currently just felt like Slade's feather light touches were going to drive him mad if they didn't increase in pressure soon.

"I think I need a taste as well." Slade turned Robin's head to the side and locked lips with the smaller boy's. Slade kissed just like he fought; hard, determined, bruising, and leaving Robin breathless.

Robin placed one of his hands on Slade's knee while he placed his other on Red's knee, making a mental note to make sure that he gave equal attention to both of the older men, seeing as they were the jealous and selfish type. He really wanted to get through the night without any fights wasting their time; a challenge that would be worth the rewards if he succeeded.

Too much seemed to be happening at once for the poor Boy Wonder though; too many different parts of him were becoming really hot or tight. But he was enjoying it all too much to do anything but mew softly and contain his squirming body under the delicious touches. A mouth at his own and another one at his neck, was Robin dreaming? Was he about to wake up any moment now with another set of ruined sheets by this fantastic dream?

He really doubted it; none of his dreams had ever felt this good or contained both Slade and Red X. Although he did have two wonderful dreams about each of them in one night before, but he was sure this wasn't a dream; it was too good to be something from his mind. Besides, there hadn't been any strange objects flying around the room like his dreams normally had.

Robin gasped against Slade's mouth as Red X's gently cupped his slightly hardened self through the green material. Slade took the movement as an invitation and began to explore the unmarked territory--otherwise known as Robin's mouth--with his tongue. Robin moaned as his tongue began to nuzzle against Slade's in a passionate dance of sharing saliva.

Red X tore himself off of Robin's neck but kept his hand where it was. Robin's shirt was beginning to bother him. How could he make his way down to where his hand was if Robin's shirt was blocking his path? "I hate to make you two come up for air for a moment," Red X rolled his eyes as he gripped Robin's shirt--one handed--and began to slide it up.

Slade pulled away from Robin and the Boy Wonder gasped loudly as he suddenly remembered the basic human need for oxygen. Robin looked at Red but his face was obscured for a moment as Red X tore his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. He shivered as the cool air hit his bare torso and he tried not to remember how self conscious he was about his skinny arms.

"Damn, Kid, ever hear of something called food?" Red X furrowed his brow as he looked at Robin's utterly taut stomach and then at the slightly protruding ribs. He always knew that Robin was small, even for his age, but the kid seemed to be too underweight for his acrobatic nature.

Robin removed his hands from both knees and undid his utility belt before Red X tried to do it. He didn't want the booby traps going off. He dropped his belt to the floor and tried to ignore the small part of his mind that was screaming at him for being the first one unarmed.

"I'd tell you to shut up," Robin panted as he tried to calm himself from the heat in his groin and the heat from his anger; he always got angry when someone said something about his weight or size. "But the fact that your hand is currently where it is," Red X chuckled as Robin rocked his hips for emphasis, "is making it rather difficult for me to think straight." Robin gasped as Red squeezed and he bucked his hips against the encasing hand.

Slade had removed his own belt once he had watched Robin disarm himself and placed a hand on Robin's chest to press the boy down so he was flat on his back. The large, warm hand on his cold skin caused Robin to shiver as he laid back onto the sheets. "You'll warm up quickly, Robin." Slade caught the shudder and didn't feel the need to add to the slight food conversation, seeing as he had already explained to Robin while the boy was his apprentice, his displeasure at Robin's weight.

Swiftly yanking Robin's green, spandex pants down to his ankles, Slade smiled as Red X yanked his hand away as if he thought Slade could tear it off. "It seems like things are getting rather tight in there. You don't need any extra pressure."

Robin nodded and kicked his pants the rest of the way off of himself to land on the floor with other articles of clothing and the toys that Slade and Red X had waiting to be used later on in the night.

"That's really cute, Kid." Robin looked up at the towering face of Red X in confusion. His eyes narrowed as he realized that Red X seemed to be trying to not laugh at him. _What is he laughing about?_

He turned and saw Slade smirking as he chuckled deep in his throat. _What are they looking at?_ Robin looked down at himself and besides seeing some bruises, cuts, his boxers…oh, his boxers. Of all the days they had wanted to do this, it had to be the day that he had put on the pair of white boxers with little black bats on them.

Robin blushed madly and sat up, leaning on his elbows. "They were a gift from Beast Boy." He said in his defense. His green friend had gotten them as a gag joke but they actually were really comfortable and when he was too lazy to do a load of laundry he usually wore what he had.

"Doesn't matter," Red X grinned. "They'll be off soon enough." He tucked his thumb under the waistband and massaged Robin's hip with the rest of his hand.

Slade pushed him onto his back again. "Stay down, Robin, you really won't need to be moving too much tonight." Slade's hand stroked over his chest and then stopped as he squeezed a sandy colored nipple.

Robin arched into the touch and bit his lip as he tried to suppress his moan. He never suspected that he would be so sensitive. But Batman had always told him that he was touch oriented so he supposed that it made sense that he would be so responsive.

"Seems like he'll be moving more than we planned; he's an archer." Red X paused for a moment "I bet that Speedy guy that was here for a bit is an archer as well." Silence filled the room as Red X cleared his throat and tried to ignore the two distasteful looks he was getting. "You know, because you're both so alike and he actually is an archer, since he uses a bow and whatnot." More silence followed and Robin rolled his blue eyes. "Excuse me for trying to tell a gag; it wouldn't kill either of you to gain a sense of humor to lighten the mood of this room a bit."

Slade and Robin both exchanged looks of disgust at the horrible joke between themselves. "That was a really bad pun." Robin stated after a while.

"You would know," Red X shrugged off the comment and he slid his hand past Robin's waistband to clutch at the Boy Wonder and have him arch off the bed with a gasp. "But really I'm disappointed I never got a chance to talk to that fellow redhead while he was here. You wouldn't happen to have his number, would ya, Kid?"

Robin frowned as he sagged back onto the bed. "What? I'm not good enough now that you have me? Besides, you shouldn't really bother with him. Speedy's too busy with Aqualad. Trust me, I've tried to get Speedy's attention but he hasn't looked my way since he started dating with Aqualad."

Red X's eyes widened and Slade smirked. "Perhaps he could be negotiated with, the Atlantain as well. Both of those boys are rather pretty." Slade hummed to himself. "But we should focus on what we have right now."

"You have that same look in your eye that you did when you first spoke of this threesome to me. You're thinking of a sex party, aren't ya?" Red X smirked at the same idea. "You know that is a really hot idea once you get past the idea that heroes are screwing around with each other and actually might want to play with the bad guys as well." Robin rolled his eyes and Slade sighed.

"Task at hand, Red X," Slade's pun wasn't intentional but both Red X and Robin smiled at it anyway. "Really, stay focus. And keep in mind that action tends to speak louder than words." Slade stated dryly as he continued to stare at Red X with a warning in his single eye.

"I'm not stopping you, go ahead and 'say' whatever you want to the kid." Red X held his free hand up in defense as he squeezed with his other and received another buck from Robin's hips. Red X stared at Robin's flushing face with an amused smile; either the aphrodisiac was having its effect on Robin and all of his senses felt heightened, especially his sense of touch, or he was just really sensitive. Both meant that Red X was going to have fun tonight watching Robin squirm at his touch.

Slade's eye gave off a hint of ecstatic freedom as he removed his fingers from Robin's nipple and replaced them with his mouth. Robin threw his head to the side and closed his eyes as Slade's hot, wet, and hard mouth pressed against his super responsive skin. He moaned as Slade's tongue flicked across him a few times and then was covered by a warm mouth again. Slade's hand went to Robin's other nipple and began to tease that one as well.

"That seems like it's getting good results." Red X smirked as he took his hand out of Robin's boxers to drag the light, blocking material off of the boy completely. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Robin's slightly aroused member and the rosy color before he clutched the hilt and slowly pumped him until he began to leak of pre-cum.

Robin moaned loudly and clutched at the black sheets as he bucked. Red X chuckled and he placed one arm across Robin's slim hips to keep him from bucking while his other hand teasingly stroked at his taut thighs as he leaned forward and licked at Robin's tip, causing Robin's breath to hitch in his throat and his eyes to open and stare at him with a wide-eyed expression.

Red X continued to lap his tongue around the inflamed anatomy before he took Robin into his mouth. Robin bit the inside of his mouth to try and stop himself from screaming and to distract himself a bit with the coppery taste. But with the smirk he received from both Red X and Slade—neither of them removing their mouths from his skin—he knew that they had heard.

When Slade took Robin's hardened nub in-between his teeth and gently nibbled on him at the same time that Red X began to bob his head up and down against his lower reactive area, Robin felt like he was going to scream again. He knew he couldn't handle all the sweet sensations that were coursing through his body from so many different spots for much longer.

Robin moaned and clutched tighter at the black sheets to stop himself from gripping onto either of the men as he felt a spot in his lower stomach begin to tighten past the point that he could stand. "Oh god," he gasped and arched more as he lifted himself onto his elbows and threw his head back. His brow was covered in sweat and he couldn't understand how his body seemed to be so hot when moments ago he was shivering.

Red X softly nipped at his mouthful as he began to take Robin fully into his mouth. Robin used all his restraint to not buck into the pleasurable, hot mouth as he whimpered. It was a good thing that Red X was helping him constrain himself or else he would have been deep throated long before Red X was ready.

Withering beneath the two forms, he curled his toes and fingers desperately to control his thrashing as he suddenly came with a loud cry and high arch in his back. It was too much for his hormone run body to handle any longer. He collapsed on the bed and whimpered in pleasure as he felt Red X swallow around him. He opened his eyes-- ignoring how tired he suddenly felt--and whimpered again as he watched Slade lick around his nipples as if he eating from an ice cream cone.

Slade pulled himself away from Robin's hardened and red nipples and smiled as he ran his hand through Robin's sweat damped hair. The boy leaned into his touch with a lazy smile on his face as he continued to pant from his experience. He continued to run his hand through the raven locks as Red X released his mouthful and licked his lips.

"Tasty," Red removed his belt and pants all in one motion and laid back on the bed next to Robin. He turned on his side and placed his head in his hand as he leaned on his arm and watched Robin's still flushed face as the boy finally stopped panting. "But I think we might have to do something about your obviously lack of stamina or else we won't be able to get through with half of our plans before you pass out." Red X sighed as he discarded his own set of fully white boxers. "That's the trouble with virgins, I suppose, so inexperienced and no control."

"That's what makes them virgins, Red X." Slade rolled his eye as he removed his own pants and half black, half orange boxers and replaced them to the floor. Robin eyed the boxers and chuckled softly before Slade removed them and he simply blushed and closed his eyes again

"If they were experienced then they couldn't be considered virgins for the word does mean someone who is pure; clean, untainted by the sin of intercourse." Slade smirked as he sat back down on the bed and Robin opened his eyes but avoided looking anywhere but Red X's and Slade's faces.

"I'm not here for a vocabulary lesson, Slade." Red X rolled his green eyes back at the man.

"Good because I only feel like teaching Robin some tricks and moderation tonight." Slade looked at the still flushed boy lying before him. "Have you recovered yet, Robin? If it's alright with you, Red X, I suggest that for the sake of time, we can skip the foreplay." Slade was already slightly hard from all the noises they were able to coax out of Robin and with a quick look he could see that Red X was just as hard, if not harder, than he was.

Red X ran a hand through his hair as a look of pure delight flickered across his better features. "That works for me. So, like we agreed? You get back first, since I know you've been hounding his virginity so badly and all, not to mention the fact that you'd probably kill me if I didn't let you."

"I'm glad to hear that you at least have common sense." Slade leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a jar of lubricant. "Robin, would you mind if we forgo going one at a time so that we can fit everything in?"

Robin gulped and sat up. "What exactly do you guys have in plan?" He looked from one smirking face to the other and narrowed his eyes. "How many sets are you guys thinking of going through tonight?"

"Well, we understand that this is new to you, Boy Virgin," Red X grinned as Robin glared at him. "So we're going to go at least two rounds before we start adding in all the good little toys and opening you up to our kinks."

"Oh," Robin looked to the floor at the objects strewn around. "But you never answered my question. And I would like to know so I can think of a way to hold out for that long."

"We don't have a specific number set up, but you'll have time to rest in-between, if that's what you're worried about." Slade stroked the side of Robin's face and then turned his head and kissed him. It was soft at first and then Slade deepened and hardened the kiss as Robin's hands instinctively wrapped around Slade's neck and he rose to his knees as the passion of the kiss overtook all of his senses.

Red X scowled as he was ignored and he didn't like it one bit. But his scowl quickly turned into a smirk as he figured the best way to get the Boy Wonder's attention back. He raised his hand high into the air and quickly brought it down on Robin's bare backside, taking in the yelp and sudden jump he received.

Robin's hands flew to his butt as he felt the sting of the slap sink in and he gasped, breaking away all contact with Slade as he blushed madly and turned to his offender. "What was that for?" Robin asked bewildered as he continued to cover his end.

Red X snickered. "Always wanted to 'tap your ass' so why not?"

"That was not a 'tap' of any kind." Robin sat down on his ankles and crossed his hands over his chest as he glared at X.

"Did I make you mad, Kid?" Red faked an apologetic look as he pushed his lower lip out. "Well, don't ignore me and then I won't have to do that again. Understand, Slade?" Red X narrowed his eyes. "We both agreed on equally sharing Robin."

Slade shrugged the comment off as his smug smile covered his face. "What can I say? I wanted one more taste of his untainted lips before we began. But I'm satisfied now," he uncapped the lubricant. "Robin, are you ready?"

"For what exactly?" Robin was a bit reluctant to ask but he needed to know if he was to prepare himself for whatever he needed to do.

Red X placed a hand on Robin's lower back. "To suck," he licked Robin's jaw line and then turned the boy's head so that he watched Slade apply lubricant to himself. "And to be fucked at the same time. Think you can handle it, Kid?"

Robin shuddered—not the bad kind of shudder--as the idea ran through his mind. "Yeah, I'm ready." He didn't think he was totally ready mentally, but he was hoping to ignore that until later, which he knew was unwise but screw it. He wanted one night to do something that he's wanted to do since seemingly forever. If he ended up hating himself for doing the next night, then so be it. "But I'm not so sure that I can handle both of you at the same time. I might bite down or do something wrong while I'm sucking Red X off and I don't want to move wrong while Slade's inside of me. I'm a bit worried about hurting you guys or messing up." Robin truthfully explained as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Slade chuckled lightly. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say that you're worried about hurting me." Robin frowned and plopped his hand back into his lap.

"I'm being serious, Slade, unlike you two," he pointed at both of them, "I'm new to all of this and I don't want to screw anything up."

"I'm not too familiar with everything myself, Kid. Truthfully, that was the first time I ever sucked someone off but it's kind of easy to get your teeth out of the way." Red X claimed as he smirked. "But I can assume that if you screw anything tonight, then you'll be doing it the right way and not be messing up."

"If I explain to the Titans that I was up all night fighting with you two, then I can return to the Tower at nine looking as tired and sore as I know I'm going to feel before they notice that I'm gone and start looking for me. That way, they'll understand why I'd pass out as soon as I get to my room, they won't ask questions, and they'll just be silently pissed that I didn't contact them but they won't be worried and I can handle that." Robin looked at the small, digital clock sitting on the bedside table. "It's only 1:42 so we have about seven hours for sex. Does that sound like enough time for your plans to fit in as well as starting off slow?"

Red X shrugged his shoulders. "Seven hours sounds like enough for tonight." He smirked as he looked at Slade. "How about it, Big Guy?"

Slade eyed Red X at the nickname but nodded and decided that it would be better to just ignore most of Red X's comments. "Then it's settled. We'll start off slowly." Slade wrapped his arm around Robin's waist and kissed the boy's throat. "Do you want to be on your back or stomach?"

"Back," Robin stated as he leaned his head back to allow Slade more exposure to his neck.

"Since you didn't say 'please' you're going to take it on your hands and knees." Slade smirked as he planted another kiss on Robin's throat.

Robin scowled as he looked at Red X and the boy shrugged his shoulders. "Slade's an ass, what can I say?" Red X looked at Slade nervously, wondering if he was going to get killed because he had called the assassin an ass, but felt at ease again as Slade simply ignored him and drew away from Robin.

"Hands and knees, Robin; I may not be your master anymore, but I'll still get you to learn some manners one way or another." Robin continued to scowl and crossed his hands over his chest.

"I may be a virgin, but I'm aware that hands and knees is the most demeaning style. And seeing as I'm not the one that's going to be fucked, I think it's only fair that I get to choose how it's going to happen." Robin stated,

"True, but since I'm the one with more experience and actually know how it can happen, I think it would be better if you simply submit so we can get started." Slade narrowed his cold, blue eye as Robin narrowed his eyes as well.

Red X sighed. "How about you both just settle on some other way then and just start fucking before I die of pain over here. It's really not fun sitting here with a hard on while I watch two hot, naked guys argue about how they're going to do it."

Slade raised an eyebrow and stared at Red until a smirk crossed his face. He leaned against the headboard and motioned to Robin with a crook of his finger. "Alright, Robin, why don't you come sit on my lap then?"

Robin's eyes widened at the request and he bit his lip as he hesitated for a moment. He looked at how inviting Slade looked, with the seductive smile and easygoing body posture, and gulped as a thought of how many times Slade might have done this before crossed his mind.

He shook the thought off and crawled to straddle Slade's hips. He blushed as he squeezed his legs against Slade's thighs and tried not to think about how impossible it seemed for Slade to fit inside of him. His blush deepened when he heard Slade's chuckle and he softly touched a scar above the man's hip, trying to make it seem like he had been looking at that the entire time instead.

Trying to avoid how nervous he was, Robin continued to gently trace different scars across Slade's torso. When Slade cupped the back of his head, he stopped and looked up at the man. The passion that he met when he looked into Slade's eye caused him to blush fiercely again. Until Slade's mouth engulfed his own in a bruising kiss.

Forcing his tongue back into Robin's mouth, Slade ran a slickened finger around the boy's entrance, making Robin's thoughts disappeared as he simply moaned and leaned against Slade's hot, muscled form.

Slade eased a finger into Robin and broke the kiss to allow Robin to control his breathing and relax his body as he began to kiss behind Robin's ear. Robin moaned again as Slade licked a nerve spot and relaxed around Slade's finger just as he added a second one. Wrapping his arms around Slade's neck, Robin closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing as Slade stretched and scissored his fingers inside of him.

Quickly adding a third finger, Slade felt Robin begin to pant and subconsciously wrap his arms tighter around him. "Are you alright, Robin?" He asked as he broke away from kissing up and down Robin's neck.

"It feels weird and it kind of hurts." Robin admitted and Slade chuckled.

"It's supposed to, but the pleasure will kick in soon." Slade slowly slid his fingers out, letting Robin feel every single inch slide out. With one finger remaining in Robin, he gently felt around the boy's warm inside until Robin's eyes shot opened and he gasped. He had found the bundle of nerves, otherwise known as a prostate, which would bring Robin all the pleasure that the boy would need to forget about any pain and embarrassment.

He pulled his last finger out slowly and then moved both hands to Robin's ass. After a slight squeeze, he lifted and spread Robin's thighs. Finding his mark, he slowly brought Robin down and allowed gravity to do the work.

Robin immediately tensed and bit his lip as he clenched his eyes closed to try and stop the tears leaking from his eyes. It hurt even with the help of lube. The fingers had felt funny and had hurt a bit, but Slade was bigger than the fingers. Bigger, harder, and seemed to take up a lot more room than Robin had thought.

When Robin was finally settled down to Slade's hilt, the man released a long breath and kissed his neck again and stroked his side with his large hands. The boy was unbelievably tight and he simply felt delicious when he clenched and unclenched around Slade's pulsing erection. "How are you feeling?" He asked a bit breathlessly as he kissed a line along Robin's jaw and tasted the tears running down the boy's face.

"It hurts," Robin whispered as he rubbed his head against Slade's neck. "It really hurts." Slade continued to stroke his sides and kiss along his neck and face in an attempt to soothe him.

"Relax, the pain will pass. Just relax your body, it always hurts the first time but you just have to loosen up. It will be okay; I'm positive that you can handle it, Robin. And it will be worth it." Slade kissed the spot behind Robin's ear again and the boy nuzzled his neck once more. "Tell me when you've adjusted and I can begin to move." Slade's hands went from Robin's side to his back and up to his hair as he held the urge to move further into the warm boy fully around him.

Focusing again on his breathing techniques, Robin calmed his breath and loosened his muscles. He had to admit that it felt really weird. He could feel Slade pulsing inside of him; large, thick, and warm in and around him. "I'm better." He leaned his head on Slade's shoulder and kept his breathing even as Slade began to slowly slide him off of the raging hard on inside him.

Lifting Robin until only Slade's head was still keeping him open, he shifted his position slightly and started to lower him again. As he brushed by Robin's prostate, Robin subconsciously bucked his hips and rubbed his hardening cock against Slade's washboard abs. He moaned and panted in pleasure when he was seated fully on Slade's lap again. Slade breathlessly chuckled, "I told you it would be worth it."

"Move, again, that felt…Please move." Robin gasped as he unwrapped his hands from Slade's neck and started to run them down Slade's muscled back.

"I knew you were capable of manners." Slade smirked as he licked at Robin's neck again. Lifting Robin again, Slade thrust his hips and brought the boy down at an increasing speed. He started to set the pace and before Robin could register it, he was constantly in pleasure.

Slade repeatedly brushed against his prostate and rubbed against his aching cock. Slade's hot breath was uneven on his neck as the assassin panted and sometimes moaned along with an occasional wet, steamy kiss. Robin could only moan, pant, gasp, and he thought that he might have whimpered a bit. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore, though he was slightly aware that he was torn. It didn't matter though; the pleasure blocked out everything else.

Robin could feel his stomach tightening like it had before. He knew he was close but he couldn't say anything to warn Slade. He only continued to moan and clutch randomly at Slade. Slade placed another kiss on his neck and that kiss turned into a bite; teeth, teeth were _very_ nice.

Snapping his head back with a loud cry, Robin erupted all over Slade's stomach. He collapsed against Slade's form and one thrust later, Slade came inside of him. He groaned as Slade moaned against his neck and they simply panted in each other's arms for a few minutes until Slade ran a hand through his dampened hair.

Closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, Robin smiled and made a little noise in the back of his throat. Slade dominated his mouth again as he slowly pulled out of Robin. He pulled away with a gleam in his eye. "My little catamite," he purred.

"For tonight, I'd have to agree with you." Robin just smiled the comment off as he leaned up and kissed Slade a little sloppily.

"Hey, who was it that said something like for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction?" Red X suddenly asked as he moved to sit beside Slade and Robin, who was still comfortably seated in Slade's lap.

"You actually know Newton's Third Law, congratulations, X." Robin smirked as he pulled away from his induced kiss and rested his head on Slade's shoulder so that he could look at Red X yet not waste his energy on keeping his head up.

"Thanks, I guess I actually paid attention during school in-between the naps." Red X smirked as he leaned against the headboard. "Just tell me when you're ready for the next round, Kid." Red X closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hm," Slade ran a hand through Robin's hair. "You're being very patient, Red X, and you actually asked a decent question. Did you jerk yourself hard enough to jump start your brain into working again?"

Red X snorted and opened one eye lazily. "Nah, I was just wondering where that quote came up. It kind of popped into my mind because I was thinking about how your actions were controlling mine and some stuff like that. I forget now, but I had some reason a minute ago."

Slade sighed. "Obviously my theory was wrong."

"Or the affects are only temporary." Robin added helpfully as he sat up and stretched. "Want to see if he says anything else that's closely logical after he has actual sex?"

"Kid, there's no way you're ready for your next round already." Red X grinned as he rolled over onto the side. "Besides, it's actually kind of cute to watch you two snuggle. I never would have thought for Slade to be a snuggler, or comfortable. Lying on muscle usually feels like you're against a rock or something."

"I know it doesn't seem like it at times, but I am human on occasion." Slade dryly stated. "I have needs and, obviously, desires just like others. And if I desire to feel Robin's lithe body nuzzling my own, I see no reason why I shouldn't enjoy it."

"Red's just getting jealous again." Robin smiled as he wrapped his arms around Slade's neck again. He liked being the center of attention between the two villains.

"I am selfish." Red X agreed. "But seeing as Robin just had his first and I have good hands, I'm willing to wait a few minutes now. Besides, I get to cuddle with him after I fuck him too. It's only fair."

"It wouldn't hurt if we all…" Robin frowned and looked from Slade to Red X. "Never mind, you two wouldn't be up to it."

"Up to what?" Red X instantly grew curious. Robin wasn't sharing some sort of information with them and he wanted to know what it was that Robin wasn't telling either of them.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Robin smiled and continued to nuzzle against Slade's neck.

"No, tell us. What were you going to say?" Red X pried as he poked Robin's shoulder. "Come on, whatever it is, just say it."

"I was just wondering if we'll actually be doing things together tonight without insulting one another. I mean, going one at a time with you two is a wonderful idea and I'm not arguing with it, or the idea of whatever else you have planned, but can you two put aside all your differences for the entire night and actually seem like you like each other?" Robin requested.

"Truthfully, I like Slade just fine." Red X folded his arms over his very naked chest.

"Really?" Both Robin and Slade asked in disbelieving tones.

"Yeah, why not? Slade's fucking hot and has that bad-ass attitude down even while he's spooning. You have to like a guy like that." Red X flashed a toothy grin as Robin rolled his eyes.

"Ass-kissing is a great quality, Red X, but I don't like it too much. Though, admittedly, you have your moments as well where I find you and your skills impressible." Slade rested his head against the smooth wood behind him as his eye lazily looked Red X over. The teen smirked and looked back.

"I have to say that threesomes are the most amazing and wonderful ideas ever thought of." Red X grinned. "I'm learning so much about myself tonight. And hopefully, by the end of it, I'll have learned a lot more about both of you."

"That could be arranged." Robin reached out and ran his hand over Red's chest. "Are you ready to learn what I feel like?"

Red X purred in the back of his throat, receiving a small smile from Slade as he sat up and moved into the gentle touch. "For once in my life, I'm eager to learn." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Teach Me  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M **seriously if you're reading this and you haven't had 'the talk' with your parents...well tell them that they don't have to bother.  
**Genre:** Slash  
**Pairing:** SladeRobinRed X  
**Chapter Summary: **Hey, this is Red X here and I'd like to sum this chapter up in two words so here I go; hot sex.

**A.N. **I'm actually writing more than I thought I'd be able to since school's started so I'm taking every chance that I get to update which is why I'm pounding out one fic after the other.

* * *

**Teach Me**

"I'm glad to hear that," Robin stroked Red's chest for a moment or two more before he climbed from Slade's lap to straddle Red X's hips as he kept his hand over the other teen's heart. He could feel how excited the other was but he wasn't too surprised since Red X had been hard for a while now; too long in both his and Red's opinion.

He started to draw patterns on Red's chest—a few 'X's here and there just to help him remember that he was actually here with Red X—when he noticed that he was sticky with his seed from when he had orgasmed with Slade inside him. Robin didn't particularly like to be sticky; in fact, he just didn't like to be dirty. Sure, he'd play mud-tackle-football and stank-ball with Cyborg and Beast Boy any day that they asked, but once the fun was over and he realized how dirty he was, he'd immediately head for the showers to get squeaky clean again.

An idea suddenly came to his head and Robin smirked purely from the thought. Red X liked to tease and he probably liked others to tease him back; Robin would test that hypothesis and oblige to it.

He ran his finger through the ejaculation sprayed on his stomach and slowly trailed it up to his mouth. He stuck his pink tongue out and lapped slowly at his finger, watching Red's eyes widened a bit as his mouth dropped open a fraction. Robin smirked and traced his puffy-due-to-kissing lips as though he was applying Chap Stick or something to them. When Red licked his own lips—probably imagining that they were Robin's instead—he then licked his own clean. Gathering some more, he quickly stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking it overly clean with as loud of a slurping noise as he could make before he pulled his finger out.

Running his pointer finger over his stomach again, Robin brought up another semen clad finger to his lips. But before he had time to do anymore of the teases that had come to his mind, Red X had pushed his shoulders suddenly and had him pinned on his back.

Red sucked Robin's finger into his own mouth and Robin couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how truly greedy the theft could be. "I thought you'd like me to tease you." Robin grinned as Red nipped lightly at his finger and then returned the grin.

"Kid, I had to wait while you got it on with Slade. Do you really think I can wait anymore, teasing or not?" Red X raised an eyebrow and licked the top row of his teeth, making it showy at how well he moved his tongue.

Robin raised a brow back, his smirk lingering on his face. "Don't you want me to be clean and fresh before we begin? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit sticky at the moment," he added as an afterthought, "and it's probably not fun to be sticking to things during this."

"Trust me, I've noticed." Red X shifted his weight to his knees and leaned his head over Robin's torso, bending his back and promptly sticking his ass in the air as he bent closer to Robin's actual skin. "And don't worry about cleaning yourself up, I'm on it." He certainly was as he didn't even hesitate and began to lick long strokes with his tongue through the semen.

Watching Red X repeatedly lap up his semen was starting to get Robin hard again. He couldn't help it, not that anyone really minded, but Red X was acting as though he was licking the best ice cream in the world and he didn't even care that some of it was now on his chin.

When he finished, Red licked his lips and flashed Robin a grin as he shifted his weight evenly to his hands beside Robin's shoulders again so his face could hover a few inches above Robin's. "You missed a spot." Robin leaned up and swiped his tongue over Red X's chin.

The boy hissed and bit lip. "Damn it, I'm so wound up already that I'm probably going to come the moment I enter you."

"Is there something that can get you less wound up?" Robin asked. He didn't want Red X's turn to be over so quickly, it really wasn't fair to the elder teen.

"There's nothing you can do; everything you do, especially since you're naked, is just sexy. Hell, you could probably take a shit right now and I'd still come harder than I have ever come before." Robin rolled his eyes. Red _really_ had a way with words, just not always a _good_ way with them.

Behind the boys, Slade sighed and finally adjusted himself so he was leaning comfortably against the headboard. "Red X, as a child, did you ever walk in on your parents during intercourse?"

"Of course, every child has the unfortunate timing of having a nightmare the night that their parents are…Yeah that did the job." Red X's eyes visibly winced as the mental images of his old man and old woman—as he liked to call them—entered his mind. "Alright, Kid, I'm good now. I hope you're ready for your second course, because meat a la Red is about to be served."

"Is that supposed to be another bad pun?" Robin asked as he kept his mind at bay and didn't allow any thoughts of Bruce in bed with someone else enter.

Red X was quiet for a moment as his face drew into a look of concentration. Then he smirked and started to chuckle. "I didn't even realize that one." Robin felt like slapping his hand to his forehead but with the way Red X was suspended over him, he'd probably end up hitting the theft instead. "I'm funny without even meaning to be, don't you agree?"

"Funny looking maybe." Robin smirked, showing Red X that he didn't mean it in case the teen missed the obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Ouch, Kid. Keep saying things like that and I might just never come out of my mask again." Red X fired back with the same amount of sarcasm that Robin had used.

"You wouldn't." Robin replied smugly.

"Oh I wouldn't?" Red X asked, a bit of a challenge in his voice.

"Yeah, you wouldn't because then you'd never be able to do this." And before Red had the chance to ask what 'this' was, Robin wrapped his arms around the red head's neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Robin moaned as Red X quickly took charge of the kiss and pushed his tongue into his mouth with a desperate hurried speed. Robin could taste the hints of himself on the other teen's tongue.

When they broke free again, Red X smirked. "I see you found a way to get back on track."

"Well, I kept wondering how you could be acting so normal when you've had an erection longer than I have since mine is already bothering me." Robin shifted uncomfortably. It really wasn't fun to be hard for a long period of time if you didn't touch yourself or get someone to touch you.

"Yeah, well, I kind of have an attention problem and just go with whatever catches my attention for the moment, which would explain why I'm always stealing shiny items." Red X smiled to himself and Robin shook his head with a happy grin on his face as well. The theft certainly was one of a kind; thank goodness.

"Then grab some lube and let me draw your attention away from whatever might be shiny in this room." Robin tried to do a low, seductive tone, but he found it wasn't really as effective as he had wanted. So he purred and was satisfied with the look on Red's face to consider that his sexy tone.

"Alright, so I'm the only one here who can't purr?" Red X asked as he looked over at Slade who was pretty much beaming, if Slade beamed.

"Looks like it." Slade reached over the side of the bed to grab the container of lube which had fallen to the floor to hand to Red X. "And it also looks like I have one more example of how alike Robin and I are."

Robin physically flinched. He had never thought that anything that they said during this…state would be used against him. Then again, he had to remember that he was in a room with a man who sought out anything he could use for blackmail and knew all kinds of different ways to manipulate people. And a theft who probably wasn't smart enough to blackmail or manipulate people but was also probably too nice of a person to do or want to do something like that.

"Slade--"

"Hush, kid, this is my playtime with you. You can have your little extreme argument with Slade, where you deny the obvious truth even though Slade's really only pointing out the similarities between you and him because he wants you to realize that he's not really a bad person because he's similar to you, but he never had good influences like you did and that's why he's the way he is, later, okay? And when I say later, I mean not tonight because we are on a time schedule and you're probably never going to want to do this again if Slade decides to be unfair and uses the information he collects from tonight, while you're under the influence of an aphrodisiac, and uses it against you." Red X smiled as he took the lube from the surprised Slade and leaned over the absolutely impressed and shocked Robin. "What?"

"I…I never realized that, but I guess it really makes sense." Robin frowned and looked around Red X at Slade who avoided his gaze. "Red, did you know that you're actually a lot smarter than I was giving you credit for?"

"I have my moments." Red X smirked as he didn't take any offense from Robin. "Besides, I have to be pretty smart if you think about it. After all, I am always able to pull off heists without you're brilliant mind figuring me out. Also, I hacked through Cyborg's security systems to become Red X in the first place." Robin nodded his head and he actually started to feel a little dumb. Red X had figured out stuff that he hadn't even really given thought to.

"Hey," Red X snapped him out of his thoughts before they really began. "We're doing too much thinking and talking tonight and not nearly enough moaning and groaning for this night that's supposed to be sex; just sex; no thoughts." Red lubed up two of his fingers and slid his hand behind Robin, brushing down the crack, before poking at the boy's torn entrance.

Hissing slightly, Robin nodded his head with a slight smile. "Remind me after tonight then to—oh! Oh," Robin closed his eyes and licked his lips as Red X slowly pushed both of his fingers into Robin and immediately brushed against his prostate. True that it hurt and Robin was still sore from Slade, but Red X's hands weren't as big as Slade's.

"That's better," Red X whispered against Robin's neck as he started to kiss a wet trail up and down his throat, stopping every now and then to just suck on a particular part of his neck. When he traced Robin's jugular with his tongue he began to scissor his fingers inside Robin and lapped up the sudden jerk as Robin thrusted his hips and his erection rubbed up against Red's. "Yeah, kid, just like that." Red licked his lips and allowed a little moan to escape as he went back to stretching Robin and marking his neck.

"More, Red, please, I want more." Robin whined in a low, breathy voice as he started to move back against Red's fingers, forcing them deeper and faster into himself to brush against his sweet spot.

"And I thought I was greedy." Red X laughed, sounding just as breathless as Robin did, as the Boy Wonder rocked his hips against his own. "Don't worry, kid, I've got you; I'm going to take care of you." Robin moaned and Red couldn't help but lick his jaw line and a trail up the side of his face, despite the beads of sweat starting to form on Robin's brow.

"I'm good, I'm ready, I'm stretched, just—oh, god—please, X." Robin begged as he continued to thrust his body against Red's heat and the pleasurable feeling of Red's fingers inside him.

"Not much for foreplay? Okay, I'm good with that." Red licked his lips but continued to lick and kiss Robin's face until he slid down to the boy's ear and started to nibble on it. He added a third finger inside while he blindly felt around with his free hand for the lube. He probably didn't need it; he was already slicked with pre-cum. But still, he didn't want to risk hurting Robin.

"Nice," Robin moaned when the third finger was added. "But, not what I wanted." Red X smirked while he bit Robin's ear lobe lightly.

"What do you want, Kid?" He knows, but he really wants to hear Robin say it so he has something to make him warm on those lonely nights.

"Want you, I want you so much." Robin threw his head back and exposed more of his milky pale neck for Red to immediately start to kiss again. "Please, X, now; I'm not going to be able to last much longer if you don't."

"I don't want to stop touching you, Kid, but I can't find the lube." Red X complained as his hand continued to blindly feel around on the bed for the container. Red X felt the bed shift behind him but he still couldn't stop himself from kissing Robin's neck to see what Slade was doing.

"Here," Slade pushed the container of lube into Red's hand and then settled back against the headboard to watch the live action porn show being displayed before him.

"Thanks, Big Guy." Red smirked as he heard Slade groan at the ridiculous nickname. Oh well, Slade would probably make him pay for that later, and if they were playing by Robin's rules later and all of them were getting along with each other, then maybe he could get Slade to make him pay for it in bed. They did have a bunch of play toys around the room and it would be a shame if they didn't use any of them. Besides, Red X has always been a big fan of collars and paddles. He was even a bigger fan of them being on Robin though.

But now that he had lube, he pushed thoughts of maybe kinky and naughty sexual activities away and focused on just actually getting to sex. True, he had tons of magazines, naughty websites saved on his computer, some used lube, and a dildo at home stored in his room, but just because he was a teenaged boy who was sexually active with _himself_ it didn't mean he ever was with someone else; which in simple English terms just meant he was a horny boy that's yet to see any action other than his own fist.

Yeah, he had been making fun of Robin at the beginning for being a virgin when he was himself; he never said he wasn't a hypocrite. But neither Slade nor Robin had called him on his bluff--due to his cocky attitude, no doubt, fooling them--so he wouldn't reveal with them that he was a virgin.

Not like that mattered anymore. Red X had Robin in his hands, _the_ Robin, Boy Wonder, super teen hero, poster boy of Justice, and the only boy that people would admit looked good in short pants and tights. He had _that_ Robin under him, moaning and begging to be taken. Damn right he was going to take that offer and loose his virginity once and for all.

He'd no longer be a virgin in a few moments. And so he had no shamed in being a bit of a hypocrite.

He quickly lubed up himself and then stared. Robin was on his back and he really did want to see the boy's face as he took him, but he didn't think he had the strength to be able to repeatedly lift Robin up and down on his lap like Slade had. How was he supposed to do it at such a weird angle? He's read that it was plausible, but he wasn't sure about how flexible Robin was.

Robin opened his eyes and Red moaned at the pure _lust_ brightly shining in them. "Oh god, Kid," Robin smiled, his face flushed and his lips partly opened as he panted softly and spread his legs, lifting his hips a bit. Obviously Robin was very flexible, and also had read a few dirty magazines or websites.

Pulling his fingers out, Red X positioned himself against Robin's entrance and looked up at Robin's still smiling face. He leaned up and pressed his lips against the boy's, massaging them, and then sucking the bottom one into his mouth as he slowly pushed into the—oh god, so warm, perfect--wonderful.

He felt Robin tense under his hands, which hand somehow found their way to Robin's hips, and he released the boy's lip. "You…feel wonderful, are you okay?" Red X asked as he panted. Robin clenched around him and he moaned and bowed his head as he forced himself not to move yet.

"I'm…I'll be okay." Robin smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly then fell back against the sheets. "You don't hurt as much as Slade."

"Is that supposed to be a size joke? 'Cause I might just have to fuck you that much harder and faster if it is." Red X smirked and rubbed at Robin's hips with his thumbs.

"Promise?" Robin grinned and licked his lips as he adjusted to the stretching feeling of Red's pulsing anatomy inside him. True, Red X didn't stretch him out as much as Slade had, but it still hurt. Not to mention that because he had just been torn open it meant that he was still hurt and adding to an injury before it had time to even begin healing usually made things worse and more painful during the healing process.

Robin didn't particularly care though since he knew from recent experience that soon pleasure would course through him and make him forget all about any pain he might feel along with the pleasure. Besides, he only had this night to really loose himself and get as much sex in as his hormonal, teenaged body could withstand, and then some, until he had to go back to being Robin, Boy Not-Virgin-But-You'll-Never-Guess-By-The-Way-I-Act Wonder. Once this night was over, he knew he wasn't going to be having sex anytime soon after so he'd have plenty of time to heal properly.

Licking his lips again, making it nice and showy as he stared directly at Red X, Robin decided that he was ready for more and told Red X so in his own special way as he knew his eyes were probably sparkling now.

Red X resisted the urge to simply start moving into the heat—so much heat, God, all around him—until Robin started teasing his own lips.

Alright, he had to be ready for Red to start moving and if he wasn't then he shouldn't have teased because Red couldn't stop himself from not moving even if he didn't want to.

So he moved. Just like he said he would; fast and hard. The first thrust had surprised both Robin and Red X as the boy hit Robin's prostate directly and Robin clenched tightly around him, leaking a bit on both of their stomachs.

"Fuck, X." Robin swore breathlessly as Red stilled after that first one and tried his best not to press down too hard on Robin's hips with his hands but he couldn't loosen his grip.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear before like that, Kid." Red X panted. "But I think I like that dirty mouth of yours." He leaned down and possessed Robin's lips with his own. Moaning as Robin's tongue pried into his mouth. The boy was starting to be daring and he liked it. Still, he was supposed to be the dominant one between them so he nipped the tongue lightly to show Robin that he was allowing him entry but the kid only moaned as Red grazed his teeth over his tongue. Oh well, he'd teach Robin that he was the dominant one some other time. Or possibly now by fucking his brains out; that would teach Robin.

Red steadied his thoughts and slowly drew out of Robin until only his head remained, keeping Robin opened and dilated. Then he snapped his hips forward at the same speed and angle as the first thrust, once again causing Robin to moan. Only this time it was straight in his mouth and he had to moan back as his body's natural aphrodisiacs were overflowing his system.

He moved out again, slow enough to let Robin feel every inch of him—despite not having as many inches as Slade, but excuse him for not being six foot four inches tall and two hundred and ten pounds of pure muscle—and slammed back into Robin was as much speed as he never knew he had. He kept that pace up until Robin broke their kiss so he could get enough air.

"Oh, Red, oh," Robin threw his head back as he moaned with some renewed breath as Red continued his slow then quick pace. It was going to drive him insane. It felt so good and Red had such wonderful precision and—oh god—he was speeding up now.

Driven by Robin's moans, Red started to pick up his speed; pulling out almost as fast as he pushed back in. Robin wasn't moaning anymore. Instead, with every slight breath he was capable of drawing, he kept repeating these little "hunh, hunh, hunh," noises with each snap of Red's hips and the theft knew that those noises would make him ruin his bed sheets in a few nights.

"God, Kid." Red panted as he moved his hands from Robin's hips to slide around him and pull their torsos closer together. He felt the glistening sweat on Robin's back and he realized that all of his senses felt heightened. He could hear every tiny breath and moan Robin made, feel the boy's hair sticking on edge, smell how strong the boy's erection was, and when he started kissing Robin again, he hoped the sweet taste of the boy would forever remain on his tongue and taste buds.

Robin cried out and spilled out on both his and Red X's stomach just as Red X spurted inside of him. The boys panted tiredly as Red supported himself on his shaking arms and pulled out. He couldn't just lie on top of Robin; he might…end up being cuddled up against the boy he had pined for so much he had to steal the kid's pants.

Giving up on keeping himself off of Robin, Red X slowly settled himself down on the boy and sighed happily as he felt Robin's chest make him rise and fall to the beating of his heart. Robin didn't seem to mind Red using him as a bed, but then again, he was still trying to collect his breath.

"So, Kid, was I fast enough for you?" Red asked as he grinned lazily up at his lover. His _lover_; he was able to call Robin his lover now. If Slade suddenly decided to freak out and kill him, he would actually die happy.

Grinning like a banshee, Robin nodded as enthusiastically as he could manage. He ran his hand through Red's red hair, trying to be gentle with the few sweat induced knots. "Wait a second," Robin frowned. "Why are you on top of me?"

"I'm the dominant one in this relationship, Kid." Red X smiled as he nuzzled his head into Robin's chest some more. He knew that if Robin hadn't spent himself then he could probably flip them so he'd be lying on the bottom. Luckily, he had done a great job tiring Robin out.

"Exactly my point; the dominant one is supposed to be the pillow, not the other way around." Robin wasn't as upset as he sounded. He rather liked the slight weight of Red X lying on him.

"Yeah, well, because I am the dominant one then I can tell you to shut up and be a good pillow." Red smirked as he shifted his body slightly. He might end up moving to Robin's side in a little while; the kid wasn't really that comfortable to lie on.

"Slade, tell X that that isn't how it works." Robin whined as he lifted his head slightly to look at the mercenary who had been quiet for a while now, which wasn't odd considering Slade was usually quiet for hours at a time. "Slade?" Though Robin had never seen Slade sit so still with his eye shut and his breath so even and defined. "Is he sleeping?" Robin whispered to Red X.

"I didn't even know Slade could sleep." Red replied as he stared at the man and missed Robin's little smirk. "Though what a bad time to choose for a nap; he just missed the hottest sex in the century when it was being preformed live in front of him."

"I'm not asleep." Slade replied with his eye still closed. "I was meditating." He opened his eye and stared at the two boys.

"Why in the hell would you meditate at a time like this?" Red X asked as he wiggled his butt and slid his lower half of his body off of Robin to simply be beside him. Though he kept his head on Robin's chest and his hands clasped around the back of Robin's neck. "Don't even try to lie to me and say that you weren't interested in watching two minors get it on with each other; everyone loves watching that."

Slade smirked lightly. "Actually, I was just meditating so I could save myself for when I'm actually doing something and not just watching."

"Wow, he just complimented us in his own way. We should feel very flattered, Red X." Robin stated a bit dryly as he ran his fingers up and down Red's back.

"Mm," Red licked at Robin's collarbone. "How exactly were we complimented?"

"Well, Slade wasn't paying attention to us because he knew that if he did he'd have to relieve himself and he'd rather not have to do that with his own hands when he knows he has us to use instead." Robin interpreted. "You have to learn how to read in between Slade's words."

"I barely learn anything, Kid." X smirked as Robin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's not true, you learned quite a bit right now, didn't you?" Slade shifted on the bed. Red X tried his best to not let his surprise show through him. But he couldn't help but let his eyes widen in shock; there was no way Slade had known he was a virgin. That would mean that Slade knew other things about Red X, and he couldn't have that.

"He's right you know." Robin grinned. "Like you said earlier, you learned some new things about yourself and now you know a bit more about me. Now we just have to see if you can get to learn some things about Slade without the information costing you your right arm."

"My rosy palmed hand? I wouldn't mind making that deal." Red X grinned and Robin couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I knew I was funny." Red reassured himself aloud.

"I never knew you were so perverted." Robin stopped laughing and winced. "It hurts to laugh after all that activity."

"It's because your stomach muscles aren't used to all the strain. In fact, now that you're winding down from your adrenaline rush you'll start to notice different aches and sores." Slade informed.

"Are you serious?" Red X asked as he forced himself to move off of Robin. The Boy Wonder pouted as the heat and snuggling source moved away from him but Red ignored him for a moment. "Then shouldn't we keep moving so we don't feel everything until we're really finished?"

"That was my ideal original plan, but I don't believe we'll actually be able to go nonstop until Robin's departure." Slade mused aloud. "It would even take a lot of my stamina to keep going for that long."

"How long have we taken so far?" Robin asked as he slowly sat up and winced as his butt sat on the bed. Yeah, he was starting to feel all of that soreness that Slade had spoken of.

"It's been about an hour, give or take a few minutes." Slade shrugged his shoulder. "Not bad considering the longest I've taken before."

Red X looked at Slade with an interest. "And how long was that?" He pried as Slade crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's a personal question, Red X. I'll have you know that I don't answer personal questions unless I ask a few first." Slade told.

"Then ask away. I don't really have anything to hide; except my address and my name. But besides that, go for it; you can even ask for my cell phone number if you want to." Red winked and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's save playing '20 Questions' for later. I'm starting to get sore and I know that if I really feel it then I'm not going to want to continue. And I know that you two have just begun." Robin brought up and Slade nodded in agreement.

"Damn right we've just begun. Now that we've both had a turn with you one-on-one, I think it's about time we start playing around. We have toys; let's use them!" Red X rolled off of the bed to the pile of different toys and accessories as he searched for one in specific.

"We're not moving on to accessories yet when we still have a few other things we can try out." Slade called. "Get back in bed, Red X."

"Coming, my darling." Red X batted his eyelashes as he dropped the collar pack into the pile.

Slade narrowed his eye. "Don't call me that again." He warned and Red X nodded as he sat down on the bed again and stretched his arms in the air as he leaned back and settled his head on Robin's shoulder.

"Would you mind if I call you darling?" Red X grinned mischievously as Robin stared at him like he was crazy. Red batted his eyelashes again and Robin groaned as he moved away from the elder teen to sit closer to Slade.

"I already have to deal with you calling me 'Kid' when you're barely older than me. There's no way I'm going to let you start calling me 'darling'. Besides, I like your nickname for Slade." Robin smirked at Slade.

"Yes, it's quite tasteful and original; Big Guy, what a magnificent name." Slade responded sarcastically as he did his best not to roll his eye. "How long did it take for you to come up with that one, X; two, three minutes maybe?"

"Hey, do you want me to start calling you 'Patch'?" Red X asked and as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. He stared wide eyed at Slade as Robin stared wide eyed at him. Slade closed his eye and counted to ten in his head. Robin spared a quick glance at Slade and then mouthed to Red to apologize or else he was a dead man.

Clearing his throat, Red X shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for that. It was wrong of me, especially since I don't know the history of your eye patch and it might be a very tender subject." Red was an expert at apologies; he actually got off of a lot of things because his apologies were so good. He just prayed that he'd get off the hook again.

"Apology accepted if you stop calling me 'Big Guy' as well." Slade still had his eye closed so Red nodding his head frantically didn't really mean anything.

"Yes, I'll stop; anything you say." Red blurted out and suddenly wished he hadn't as Slade grinned and opened his eye.

"Anything?" Slade repeated and Red gulped as he nodded his head. "Good. You just made a deal with the devil."

"You're a dead man, X." Robin sighed.

* * *

**A.N. **Next chapter will have actual SladeRobinRed X action. That's right, they're finally going to do stuff with each other all at one time. You might think that this fic jumps around a lot and goes from one topic to the next quickly, but seriously they don't have everything as planned out as Slade might think. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Joys of Being a Dead Man  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: M  
Genre: **Slash  
**Pairing:** SladeRobinRed X  
**Summary: **Slade dishes out some well deserved, from his point of view, punishments. Red X has been misbehaving, but really, Robin is the real bad boy that needs to be punished.

* * *

**The Joys of Being a Dead Man**

Red X could feel all three eyes on him as he closed his own two, green eyes and silently prayed that Slade would kill him quickly or in a way that wasn't too painful. He didn't flinch when he felt the large hand on his shoulder; he was expecting Slade to use his hands to kill him so there wouldn't be evidence left over.

He did flinch when he suddenly felt something soft brush against his chin but a hand on the back of his neck kept him from moving. Red X opened his eyes and they widen immensely as he felt more than saw Slade's lips press against his own. The man was going to kill him by kissing him to death? Red X wasn't sure if that was possible, but if it was, Slade would be able to do it. And he wouldn't mind all that much because Slade's kisses were definitely worth dieing for.

Slade didn't even wait for Red X to start kissing back before he pushed his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Though Red wouldn't complain about it; everyone likes to be dominated once in a while. And who was the best dominator in the world? That's right, Slade is.

The mercenary was as good in his sexual life as he was in his work life. His tongue knew exactly how to coax Red's own away from his safe mouth and draw it into Slade's own. He knew how to suck on Red's tongue to make the boy feel safe and good. And Slade knew how to grind his teeth against the organ to kill Red's brain and completely shut off his oxygen supply as he gasped the last of it out.

Pulling away from Red X so he the boy could breathe again, Slade folded his hands over his chest and smirked down at the boy. Red continued to pant as he stared wide eyed up at the man. Then he slowly smiled. "I'm still breathing, Slade, aren't you going to finish the job?" He flashed a toothy grin and Slade chuckled.

"The last thing I need, boy, is to be urged on by the likes of you." Slade moved forward and pushed Red X onto his back. Even if Red had tried to fight the push—like he was crazy enough to fight against Slade when the man was offering sex—he knew he wouldn't have been able to fight Slade's approach off. It was weird having the roles reversed so easily and quickly. It had only been a moment ago that he was topping Robin and now Slade was straddling his hips.

Well, now Red X would be able to say that he lost all type of virginity in one night. Red couldn't help but grin at the thought. "What are you smiling about?" Slade asked in a non-threatening way.

"I'm smiling about being the luckiest dead man in the world. I mean, how many dead men can say that they were killed by sex with Slade?" He continued to grin as the man chuckled lightly and placed his hands on the bed on both sides of his head.

"Suck a cocky little boy." Slade leaned closer to Red and shifted his weight to rest on his back legs and one hand as his other trailed quickly over Red's stomach to wrap around Red's boyhood. Upon the touch of the—warm, large, oh god, perfect—hand around his member, Red couldn't help but release a little moan and start to instantly harden.

Slade grinned like the wolf he was—poor, innocent, horny, teenaged sheep—as he bent his head down and started to suck on Red's neck as he ran his thumb over Red's tip. He touched the boy almost lovingly; deceivingly gentle strokes and an occasional tease at his slit. Red was moaning beneath him and containing his hips from simply thrusting into the man's hand.

Then Slade moved off of him completely and the sudden lack of warm touches caused him to cry out. "Wha—what are you--"

"Come now, Red, you didn't really think that I'd punish you by jerking you off. What kind of punishment is that?" Slade asked as he stared at the boy with a slight smirk still on his face.

"What about the type of punishment where you just fuck me really hard? I wouldn't mind that as much as I mind you just being a tease and leaving me weeping." Red cried out as he, in fact, had started to weep pre-cum.

"I'm a fair man, Red X. So you will pay for your crime and if you do so well enough, I'll reward you afterwards." Slade offered as he motioned for Robin to crawl over to him. The boy, who had desperately been tilting his head back and pinching his nose to stop the oncoming nosebleed he had felt, quickly made his way over to the man.

"I know it's a punishment for Red, but that was quite a treat for me to watch." Robin grinned as he sat down next to Slade.

"I'll give you a treat." Slade shifted to cross his legs and patted his thigh. "Take a seat, Robin." The boy stared at him and then stared at Red X who was still desperately hard and couldn't decide between cursing at Slade or begging him to continue.

"What about Red X?" Robin asked as Red X started to sit up, panting hard and wondering if he would be able to get the Boy Wonder to help him out with his little situation.

"This is his punishment. He has to watch with only his own hand to comfort him." Slade grinned as he continued to beckon Robin to his lap.

"Oh, that's so evil, Slade." Robin rolled his eyes. "He did already do that, so why would he really mind? Besides, aren't we kind of going to give him some incentive to do that anyways?"

"We will be putting on a little show for the thief, but trust me, Robin, after you've had someone else touch you, your own hand just doesn't seem as good anymore." Slade cast a quick look at Red X's distraught face and then back at Robin. "Not to mention that having to finish yourself off after you've just had sex is such a miserable thing no matter how good you might be at it."

"You're evil!" Red X shouted and pointed a finger at Slade accusingly. "I mean, seriously, this is just cruel and unusually kinky for a punishment."

"Thank you." Slade bowed his head at the compliment.

"Robin," Red X whined to the boy. "Help a guy out here, would ya?" If he wasn't so hard and in so much pain, Red X would have used his notorious sad puppy-dog look.

"Do you really think I'm going to go against what Slade says in bed?" Robin crawled onto Slade's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Just pretend it's not your hand, Red." He offered unhelpfully as he leaned up and started to kiss Slade.

The man grinned around the kiss and took the first chance he got to deepen it and slide his tongue into Robin's mouth. Robin moaned and he broke the kiss. "You're such a good boy, Robin." Slade whispered as he turned Robin around in his lap. Robin laid his head back against Slade's chest as he angled his head to stare at the man.

"But you're not a good boy, are you?" Slade asked rhetorically as he quickly answered his own question before Robin even opened his mouth. "No, you're not. You're a bad little boy who's been such a tease for far too long." Slade whispered against his throat, except it wasn't a whisper because Red X heard it loud and clear.

"Do you know how long you've been a tease to me? The very moment you first realized that you looked too good in hot pants and had to switch to leg length spandex instead and then moved to Jump. You just had to cover these exquisite thighs," Slade started to stroke Robin's bare thighs with the tips of his fingers lightly. "You had to wear something that clung better to your delicious ass as you waved it around the town like you owned the place.

"This isn't your town, Robin, it's mine and I'm sick of you misinterpreting that little fact. I'm going to teach you that you were wrong; I'm going to punish you for it. I'm going to tie you down to the bed with chains and I'm going to do it tonight because I have the chains and I have you and I have an audience that can confirm that you learned your lesson the hard way." Slade licked a quick stripe up Robin's throat as the boy became hard in his lap.

"Oh, Slade," Robin knew that Slade was talking dirty to him but he couldn't find a way to return the gesture. He was just glad that his reply had still been coherent even if it was a low, breathy gasp.

"And you will love your punishment; love it so much you'll dream about it months after it's happened and continue to disobey me just for the chance of being punished again. You'll love the contrasting cool metal chains wrapped around your wrists against your burning skin because you will burn on every inch of your untouched body, untouched by me at that very instant, mind you." And Robin could already feel that burning sense because he was hard and Slade was stroking only his thigh and doing it way too softly.

"I will strap you down on the bed and you won't be able to move no matter how much you desperately want to thrust into every little teasing touch because I'm going to tease you until you're as crazy as me." Slade grinned around Robin's neck and glanced over at Red. Red X was flat on his back again and already working his erection with his hand. "Then I'm going to spread your legs open wider than you've ever gotten them even though you can do a split. And then I'm going to fuck you harder than you even imagined.

"You think my punishment to Red X is cruel? You haven't even learned the definition of the word yet, Robin. Red X at least has his hands to use, you, however, will not have that privilege." Slade's hand continued to trace an invisible pattern on Robin's thighs. "You will only be able to lay there and take what I give you. And I'll give you everything I have, Robin, just like I told you I would all that time ago, when you disregarded my offer like the bad little boy that you are.

"No, I've changed my mind. Before I fuck you into oblivion, I'm going to give you the spanking you deserve." Slade's fingers dipped around his hips and stroked above Robin's crack. "I'm going to place you over my knees and take a paddle to your ass repeatedly until it becomes a tender pink. Then I'll move of the paddle and use my own hands. My big, callused hands, Robin, will make you cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. And I won't stop until there's a permanent red handprint on you."

"Oh, god, Slade, please." Robin begged as he grabbed onto Slade's wrists. His erection was aching and he couldn't get the hot scene out of his mind. "Please, Slade, please, I need you--"

"Yes, Robin, you do need me." Slade hissed in his ear. "You've always needed me and you will get me. But hands at your side, now, or else you won't get me." Robin whined high in his throat but released his hold on Slade and balled his hands into fists by his side. "See, Robin, you can be obedient when you know the risk your actions take. Now, what do you need, my little bird? Do you need those chains constricting you as I tease you into madness? Do you need my big cock to fill you? Tell me what you need, boy." Slade ordered as he started to stroke the crease where Robin's thighs met his groin.

"I need you to fuck me. I need you to touch me. I just need you." Robin whined as his erection continued to strain against him.

"Such a needy little boy," Slade cooed as he continued to tease Robin by touching around his erection. "Do you understand that I am the only one that can give you what you need? Do you understand that yet, Robin? Only I can give you the sweet release you seek. You may think that I'm wrong, that you can find someone else, like Red X for instance, but you're wrong to think that. It's only because I allow Red X to touch you, it's only because I allow you to feel pleasure that you do. You're mine, Robin, and until you admit that, I will not allow you any more pleasure."

"Slade, please, that's not--" Robin started to complain but stopped when Slade suddenly shoved him off of his lap, sending him sprawling on the bed next to Red X, who was equally as hard and not getting any better even with the help of his hands. "Slade, what are you…" Robin trailed off as he sat up and watched Slade walk across the room and bend over, at the waist, to pick an item off of the ground.

"I thought I brought this over." Slade grinned as he looked back over at the two aroused teenagers sitting on the bed, staring at him with hunger in their eyes. Slade couldn't help but chuckle as he sauntered back over to the bed, his cock thick and bouncing against his body with each step. "Come back over here, Robin, and I'll touch you." Slade promised as he planned on using the carrot as much as the stick.

Robin eagerly crawled across the sheets and settled back into Slade's lap. "Please, Slade." Robin pleaded as he rubbed against Slade's erection, receiving a hiss from Slade.

"Don't worry, Robin, I'll touch you as much as you want me to." Slade reached around Robin and flashed the item he had picked up in front of the boy's face. "Tell me, my little bird, do you know what this is?" Slade asked as he continued to hold the leather strapped ring in front of Robin's face.

Red X looked at the item and his face lit up. "Oh, Slade, that's so mean." He might have been a virgin before the night, but that didn't mean he wasn't an educated virgin. Sex toys were his specialty thanks to the wonders of the internet and the porn store two blocks down from his apartment.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he forced himself to focus on the item. "It's too small to be a collar but it's made from leather, right?"

"Yes, it is made from leather and it has snaps on it so I can adjust it according to size." Slade pressed a kiss to the back of Robin's neck, delighting in the shiver it sent through the boy. "It's called a cock ring, Robin, and once it's on, you won't be able to cum until I take it off, no matter how much I touch you. So you'll have all the pleasure of my touches and all the pain of too much pleasure with no release." Slade explained as he strapped the ring around the base of Robin's penis and behind his testicles.

"Wait, what? Slade, I don't—oh!" Robin's eyes widened as Slade secured the strap snugly around his boyhood.

"Don't worry, Robin, cock rings can't harm you. Though if they're used for longer than twenty minutes it can leave bruises and leave you sore for a few days. But you're a smart boy; you'll find some way to convince me to take it off before it's been twenty minutes." Slade continued to mouth Robin's neck as the boy frowned and glanced down at his trapped erection.

"It's really uncomfortable, Slade." Robin complained as he shifted on Slade's lap once more, trying to find some way to make himself feel more contented with the cock ring on.

"It's supposed to be, Robin. This allows me to play with you as much as I want for as long as I want. After all, you would make such a pretty toy and I like it when my toys last." Slade's hands began to explore Robin's chest again, stroking patterns around his nipples and down to his navel.

"How can I get you to take this thing off, Slade?" Robin asked.

"I told you already, Robin, you have to convince me to want to take it off." Slade's hands began to stroke lower, taking their sweet time and determined to memorize every skin cell from Robin's hips to his knees and back.

"I'm guessing that I can only convince you by making you happy or proving myself?" Robin estimated as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Slade's shoulder.

"Such a smart boy," Slade responded as his answer as his hands finally began to fondle Robin's testicles and stroke up and down his aching shaft.

"Oh god," Robin bit his lip as Slade's hands continued to touch him. It felt so good but at the same time it seemed to burn. His cock felt harder than it ever had been before and he worried that it would explode before Slade actually took the ring off. "What can I do to prove myself…Master?" Robin added at the last second as he gasped when Slade's fingers stroked a particularly soft spot behind his ball sac.

"Oh, fuck!" Red X panted as he lifted his hips off of the bed and finally spurted into his hands. He collapsed onto the bed and continued to pant as his heart rate settled back down. "That was the worst and hottest punishment I have ever experienced. Slade, remind me to never upset you more than once a month."

"Will do," Slade responded as he licked at Robin's jugular. "But have you learned your lesson, Red X?"

"Yes, sir," Red X sat up and wiped his hands on the sheets. "Never insult you and always use my manners and charm around you." Red X fluttered his eyelashes. "So, may I please help you finish playing with your little bird?"

"It seems you can teach an old dog a new trick." Slade flashed a grin, showing off his pearly whites for a moment. "Since you've learned who Robin rightfully belongs to, of course you can help me."

"Goody," Red X scooted over next to Slade and instantly began to lick at one of Robin's nipples, causing the boy to arch into the touch as he moaned and squeezed his eyes closed. Red scratched his teeth lightly on the harden nub and then backed off of it to blow coldly on it.

"You know, I used to work for a phone sex company, only for a little bit, before I got your suit, kid." Red X smiled, unpleasantly as an idea came to him. "So you liked it when Slade talked dirty to you? Is it just Slade, or are you just an overall fan of the dirty talk?"

"Find out, Red X." Slade prompted as he continued to fondle and stroke at Robin's straining groin.

"You're excited to get Slade's thick cock back inside you, hm? You loved that full feeling he gave you, didn't you? Don't bother responding to any of these questions, kid, because they're all rhetorical since it's obvious that you did. You're a size whore, aren't you? You just can't get something big enough inside of you. One of these days, Slade and I are going to find out just how much you can fit into that tight ass of yours." Red licked his lips as his hands stroked gently at Robin's arms to his shoulders. His touch contradicted his words.

"Ever heard of fisting, kid? It's when you start off simply being stretched, going through the normal routine of one finger after the other, but you don't stop until you get your whole hand inside the person." Robin moaned at the thought and Red X exchanged a smirk with Slade. "But I bet you could easily handle a fist. Hell, you could probably handle two, or maybe a foot.

"I bet you could easily fit both Slade's dick and my own inside you at once." Red X's eyes sparkled at the idea as he leaned down for a second and licked at Robin's collarbone. "I'd, naturally, sit on Slade's lap and we'd oil up our swelled cocks. Nah, to hell with that, you don't need any lube, you'd like it dry and rough. We'd both just slide right into you and the double penetration will drive you wild."

"Oh god, oh god, please, Slade, please take the ring off." Robin begged as he arched against Slade and pulled at the sheets.

Slade ignored Robin's pleas and looked over Robin's shoulder at Red X. "Don't stop now, Red, you have a real talent with this."

"Thanks," Red beamed and continued. "You'll love that double penetration but you'll start to demand that we fuck you harder because you're a whore and you can never get enough cock, no matter how skilled or big it may be. And we'll give you all that we've got but it's still not enough. You'll continue to demand that we go harder and faster and we will because we entered you roughly and we haven't been holding back so by now you're ripped and bleeding; your blood acting as a lubricant to help our thrusts."

Red X paused to lick at a line of sweat forming on Robin's chest. "You'll know that you're coming to your limit, that you can't handle much more, but you want all that you can handle and a bit more still. You'll know that you'll break and that you're going to be ripped apart, but you won't care. We'll fuck you harder still and you will finally cry out in joy and nothing else."

"Oh god, yes, I want it. I want to be owned, I want to be ripped apart, do it, do it please." Robin panted as he thrust into Slade's hand, ignoring the pain and trying to focus solely on the pleasure. "Own me, both of you, one of you, I don't care, just someone."

"I think he's gone mad from desire." Red X chuckled. "He's extra hot like this."

"Good job, Red. I think you've finally taught our little Robin that he is owned." Slade stopped pumping Robin's cock and the teenager cried out at the lack of contact as Slade unsnapped the cock ring. Slade stroked Robin gently but it was enough to send the boy crashing over the edge.

Robin screamed as his orgasm finally hit him and he slumped against Slade. He mumbled, "Oh wow," over and over until he opened his eyes again and smiled lazily. "That was…oh, wow."

"You said that already, Robin, but I'll take your sudden lack of communication skills as a compliment. Now, move yourself from my lap for a moment. I believe you're not the only whore that can't get enough cock." Slade smirked and his eye landed on Red.

"Hell yeah," Red X agreed as Robin moved off of Slade's lap and collapsed on the bed. Red smirked and licked his lips. "I guess I really am on your good side now."

"Less talking, more blowing, boy," Slade ordered and his eye widened slightly as Red X immediately bent over and took his cock fully into his mouth. Granted, he chocked and had to release a bit of his mouthful but he learned to slowly take Slade in after that and the man settled one hand in the short red locks.

"You must have done more than just talk dirty, Red, because that mouth has a lot more talents then simply talking." Slade commented as he closed his eye for a brief second when Red swallowed Slade's cock and hummed in his throat. Slade licked his lips as Red X continued to pleasure him. Red X's green eyes twinkled for a moment as he pulled off a bit and carefully nipped at Slade's member.

The extra hint of pain sent Slade off and Red greedily gulped down the man's seed as though it was water in a desert. He pulled off completely and licked his lips as he sat up and smirked at Slade. The man smirked back, once he recovered, and patted the boy on the head like he was a dog that had done a trick well.

"I might have to keep you around for a while after this, boy." Slade spoke as his eye not-so-subtly looked Red X's body over.

"As long as you have food and something to keep me entertained, then it sounds like a plan. We could make it a weekly meeting. And maybe we could make this a regular monthly meeting. What do you say, kid?" Red X asked and turned to glance at Robin, who was promptly passed out.

"Aw, he's really cute when he's asleep." Red twined his hands together and brought them up to block the sweet smile spreading on his face. "I would feel bad about waking him up if I didn't know that it would lead to hot sex." He continued to look down at the sleeping teenager and looked up at Slade. "Should we let him sleep for a bit? I wouldn't mind a quick power nap myself, but if our time schedule really is tight then--"

Slade shook his head, interrupting Red's babbling. "We have time for a rest. It's not like we can't always take a night out from our busy lifestyles and do this again, after all, if we don't finish everything we intentionally had planned."

"Once again, that sounds like a plan." Red X looked at Robin's peaceful face and laid down next to him, gently stroking his cheek. Slade laid down on Robin's other side. "Hey, Slade, could you tell me something?"

"I could tell you a lot of things, it depends on if I want to or not." Slade responded.

"What drew your attention to Robin?" Red X asked as his tone was serious and he continued to gently stroke Robin, subconsciously moving closer to Robin until he was pressed against him.

Slade didn't reply right away and truly thought about Red's question. "He's a very special boy. There's not just one thing that drew me to him. But I'd have to say that it's the combination of things that define him that really caught my attention." He paused. "What about you?"

Red X smiled as he closed his eyes and laced his fingers with Robin's left hand, which had been resting on his chest. "He's my hero."

Waiting until Red X had fallen asleep as well; Slade sat up and looked at the two slumbering boys. They were on a time schedule and he knew that once Robin got out of the room and actually had a chance to think about what they were doing, he probably wouldn't agree to do it again. But he decided that they deserved a little nap.

He was willing to give them ten minutes.

* * *

**A.N.** I hope you all enjoyed this update! I probably won't update anymore for a few days since I have over forty hours straight of Smallville to watch--I got seasons 1 and 2 on DVD for Christmas and I'm having a marathon with my friend--plus two promised chapters of my Zutara--OMG! It's hetero!--to update this week. But when I finish with that, I'll have the last chapter of 'Aftershock Prizes' and an update of 'A Darker Side of Love' since I took an updating challenge up with the one and only Dlsky! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Threesomy  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert

**Rating: Nc-17  
Genre: **Slash  
**Pairing:** SladeRobinRed X  
**Summary:** And the boys have a true threesome. Finally!

* * *

**Threesomy**

"Boys, I think you two should get up now before you waste all of our time sleeping it away." Slade startled Red X and Robin awake, ten minutes later, as his booming voice invaded their dreams.

Robin blinked as he looked at Slade, a confused expression on his face, and turned to look at Red X, who was still half lying on him since he had snuggled in his sleep. Robin blinked one last time and then jolted to an upright position as he realized who he was in the company of. "Slade! Red X!" Robin shouted as he fully woke up.

"Kid, don't yell when I'm waking up." Red X mumbled and continued to cling around Robin's waist, snuggling his red head of hair against Robin's hip and causing the boy to blush slightly. "Geeze, I really hope that's not how you always wake up or else I feel bad for your wife; she'd be deaf before she reaches forty."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot…everything for a moment. I was just going on defensive mode." Robin smiled sweetly and stroked his hand through Red's hair.

"That's to be expected, since this is a one night only sort of affair." Slade spoke up, causing Robin's smile to disappear for a moment.

"It…It doesn't have to be." Robin spoke quietly as he continued to stroke Red's messy locks. Red opened his eyes and glanced up at Robin, a smile crossing his lips and Robin copied the grin. "I mean, we can't possibly fit everything into one night, right? And it's not healthy for all of this emotion to continue being pent up and whatnot, so I was thinking that maybe we should do this again."

"Funny that you mention that," Red X sat up and grinned at Slade. "Before I fell asleep, I remember that Slade and I were talking about that as well. Also there was something about Slade wanting to keep me as a kept boy, making sure I always had a warm bed and all the food I could possibly want…?" Red looked hopefully at Slade and the man grinned and shook his head.

"I don't remember that, maybe I could offer you an apprenticeship, but no one stays with me without pulling their weight." Slade smirked as he noticed Robin tense immediately at the word 'apprenticeship.'

"A sexual apprenticeship, right? You can't really teach me much about breaking in and stealing stuff and I'm really not into fighting like I know you two are. Though I do think that--" Red X paused in mid-speech and looked from Robin to Slade and back and forth again. "Hey, you know what?"  
"No, I don't, please inform us of this sudden thought that has plagued your mind." Slade answered the rhetorical question sarcastically.

"I was just thinking of how awesome it would be if we all worked together. We could be unstoppable." Red X commented as a hopeful expression crossed his features. "I mean, seriously, we would be one kick ass team together what with all of our different skills and what not."

Robin and Slade looked at each other for a moment, making eye contact, and then stared at Red X like the crazy person he was. "Are you sure you're not still dreaming, Red?" Robin asked.

"No, come on, kid, I'm serious. I mean, you're like one of the best fighters out there, Slade's a mastermind, and there isn't yet a safe I've met that I couldn't crack open. We could do anything together!" Red exclaimed happily.

"Right," Robin nodded his head. "Except for the fact that Slade's only interested in breaking the law, I enforce the law, and who knows what you think of the law."

Red X shrugged. "It's just kind of a guideline, really."

"So, like Robin suggested early before this idiotic idea popped up; this little affair of ours, how many more times should we meet? It was rather a bad idea to try and fit everything into one night." Slade mused aloud, "The time alone is insufficient not to mention the pain it would cause Robin if we were actually able to manage everything."

Robin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "If we're going to make this a regular event now then I hope you know that I will eventually be topping."

Slade snorted and rolled his eye. "That's what you think."

"I like the idea," Red X purred as he stroked Robin's chest. "Little leader wants a turn on top with me? That's totally fine," Red licked his lips. "It just better be by my guidelines."  
"Oh?" Robin smirked, "And what would those be?"

"Well, first of all, I'd want you in your costume still. And I'd want to be tied down on the floor, not a bed. You'd feed me some lines of how you finally caught me and before you haul me off to jail you take full advantage of me." Red grinned and ran his hands down Robin's sides, making him shiver a bit. "You make me suck you off a bit and then you shove your gloved fingers inside me, prepping me for your cock. You'd have to gag me at some point with my own mask, because of all the moaning I'd be doing. Then after you'd probably have to suck me off until I'm all weak-limbed and then take me again while the opportunity is there."

Robin groaned and Red X frowned. "What? My story wasn't that bad, right? I mean, sure, I probably can't sell any erotic books but I'd probably fare well with some fan fiction. I mean--" Red X stopped as he was muffled quickly by Robin's mouth over his own. Red grinned around the kiss and eagerly opened his mouth for Robin's tongue to explore. Red nipped at the tongue as Robin's hand gripped his cock and slowly pumped it, urging it to life.

"You talk too much." Robin panted as he broke away from the kiss. "Forget taking it slow for tonight, we'll do it all now." Robin glanced back at Slade. "Hands and knees?" he asked.  
Slade nodded. "And have Red X underneath you; it works out rather nicely for everyone that way." Red X and Robin both raised a brow as they stared at Slade. Slade stared right on back. "I'm experienced, so sue me."

Robin just nodded and brought his hand up to Red X's chest, slowly pushed him onto his back. "Let me know if I do anything wrong." Robin remarked in all seriousness as he placed his hands flatly on the bed.

"Will do, kid," Red grinned as he watched Robin's mouth slowly move down his stomach his twitching organ. Red's body was just as impatient as Red himself was.

Robin trailed his tongue around Red's organ, purposefully tracing around it without touching it until he made it to Red's thighs. He sucked on the soft skin on the inside of the right thigh then moved to the left thigh to give it the same treatment until both thighs bore red marks from his mouth.

Tonguing the red marks for a bit, Robin smirked and placed a kiss on the head of Red's dick. He trailed his tongue down and then took Red's ball sack into his mouth at once. Red hissed in surprise then quickly moaned to show Robin that it wasn't a bad hiss.

Slade smiled behind the boys as he watched the show for a moment as he covered his finger in lube. He slowly traced his wet finger around Robin's opening. The boy was still stretched from their previous activities. Still, he slowly eased his finger inside and smirked as Robin moaned against Red's dick, causing Red to moan loudly too. It reminded Slade of the domino effect.

"Robin," Red X groaned out, gaining all of the attention in the room. "Would you stop being a goddamn tease already?"

Robin chuckled, "Blame Slade; I can't start sucking on you until he's in me or else I might bite down on you. I doubt you want that."

"Slade, please, fuck him already." Red begged the man as he threw his head back as Robin continued to lick up and down his cock like a Popsicle. "Or else I'm gonna get blue balls or something and have to sue you."

Slade snorted and rolled his eye. "I'd like to see you try," Slade smirked and lubed himself with his other hand while his finger slowly moved around inside Robin, further loosening him and stretching Robin to be able to bare his girth. "Ready, Robin?" Slade asked, always one to make sure consent was fully given.

"Yes," Robin purred as he smirked at Red's groan from the absence of everything from his cock.

"Right, yeah, we're all ready and I think we'd all appreciate some mouth on cock action. Or at least I would; in fact, I'd appreciate it very much. So, you know, you can—oh yes!" Red practically shouted as Robin finally took him in his mouth since Slade had encased himself within Robin while Red had been ranting.

Robin chuckled with Red's cock in his mouth, making Red moan loudly and squirm a bit. Slade finally began to thrust and Robin gasped as he was rocked further down on Red, his cock nudging Robin's throat. Robin breathed heavily through his nose and relaxed his throat so that on the next rock from Slade's powerful thrusts he was able to successfully deep throat Red.

"So good," Red closed his emerald eyes and ran his hand through Robin's black locks in a soothing motion. "Fuck, you can so use your mouth good, kid."

"That's 'well,' Red X." Slade corrected automatically as he gripped Robin's hips and rubbed his thumb against the protruding hip bones.

"If you're brain is working so well that you can correct me, then you're not doing a good job fucking." Red X stated and Slade narrowed his eye.

"Are you challenging me?" Slade asked.

Red grinned, "Maybe,"

Slade smirked back and spread Robin's legs farther apart as he slammed into Robin with a full body thrust. Robin moaned around Red's dick and Slade did it again as his hands gripped Robin's hips almost painfully. The slight pain helped to add to the pleasure Robin was feeling.

A hot dick in his mouth that actually didn't taste as bad as one would assume a dick would, and a big cock ramming into him and hitting his pleasure spot over and over again. Life felt really good. His hands twitched with the urge to take care of himself and he leaned down on his elbows as he rolled his tongue around Red's dick. He moved slightly to balance himself on one elbow and reached down between himself.

Then his hand was slapped sharply and he groaned, vibrating Red enough to get him to start pre-weeping. Slade's hand took over for what Robin had started and Robin clenched his ass muscles around Slade as a way of verbalizing his thanks.

The three of them quickly fell into a pleasant pattern. Slade would thrust and pump down on Robin at one time, pushing Robin deep onto Red's cock. Then Slade would pull back, twisting his hand up on Robin's dick, and Robin would pull back as well, his tongue twirling around Red's dick, until he only had the tip in his mouth. Rinse, repeat, moans and groans.

"Shit," Red X hissed and his hand tightened in Robin's hair. "I think I'm gonna," his toes curled and he bit down on his bottom lip to stifle his scream as he came, shooting hot seed into Robin's mouth. Robin's eyes widened and he quickly tried to swallow the salty load. Unfortunately, some of it fell from the corner of Robin's mouth as Slade hit his prostrate and lightly squeezed his cock at the same time.

Robin came, yelling around Red's dick. He felt boneless but Slade continued to pound into him until he finally came as well. The three of them finally pulled apart and collapsed onto the bed in an odd pile. Slade grunted but didn't really mind that both of the boys were using him as a pillow.

Red was nuzzling his abs and Robin had tucked himself under Slade's arm as he laid his head on Slade's chest.

"Seriously, now that was threesomy." Red X grinned as he rested his hand flat on Slade's abs.

"Threesomy? That's not even a word, Red." Robin rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile as well.

"Exactly, it was so hot; I had to make up my own word to describe it." Red explained, earning a soft chuckle from Slade that made his head shake while the large man's form shook lightly with the vibrations.

"So, um, not to kill the afterglow or anything," Robin started. "But, cou—could we do this again sometime?" He hesitated for only a moment.

"Hell yeah!" Red quickly agreed. "We have so many different kinks and what not to still try out."

"Then I believe it's settled." Slade closed his eye and rested his head on the mattress since they collapsed in the direction of the foot of the bed. "We'll all gather for this little rendezvous, hm, once every two weeks?"

"Once a week?" Robin suggested instead.

"How about once a day?" Red X rolled over and grinned at the two.

"Right then, once a week. How are Tuesdays for everyone?" Slade asked.

"Fine by me," Red closed his eyes as his exhaustion began to catch up with him.

"As long as no villains attack that day, I'll be fine too." Robin smiled and stroked Red's soft hair.

"I'll make sure to send out word that any villain who attacks on a Tuesday will have to deal with me before you and your Titans even reach them." Slade smirked. He loved knowing that he controlled all of the villains in the city easily.

"That sounds nice. And now I can rest knowing that Jump City is guaranteed one peaceful day a week." Robin smiled and nudged Red's head a bit. "Red, are you still awake?"

"Mmhm," Red hummed happily and Robin smirked.

"Then you're up for another round?"

"Mmhm,"

"Slade said you could top him."

"Mmhm,"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, he stopped paying attention." Robin inhaled deeply and relaxed as he lounged on Slade. His smile slowly slipped away as he dared to ask, "Where do we all go from here?"

"We continue these nights on our weekly meetings, of course." Slade answered, ignoring what Robin was really asking.

"I mean," Robin sat up a little and turned to look at Slade. "The next time I fight you two, what will I do? I won't be trying my hardest because I'll have a reason for wanting to keep you both out of jail. But then I have to try my hardest because I can't let you both go on hurting people."

"Remember when you said you didn't want to ruin the afterglow?" Slade sighed while Robin frowned. "Robin, I'm honestly done with Jump City. My business is elsewhere now; even my headquarters is in a different country. I really have no other reason to be in Jump City except for these Tuesday meetings now."

"You've moved onto a different city?" Robin asked, his frown only deepening onto his face.

"No, I'm not terrorizing any other city or finding any other new leader to harass." Slade promised with a little smile. "And I always will be your arch nemesis. Just for now, I'll be sticking to assassinations only. But Red X, on the other hand, will no doubt be sticking around here for a long time. He'll break into places and try to steal stuff, you and your team will get whatever he's stolen back, then he'll openly flirt with you and somehow escape, leaving you blushing and angry with your confused team members."

"Oh," Robin shrugged his shoulders and relaxed once again. "Well then, I think I can live with that." He closed his eyes and felt sleep tugging at him.

"Good," Slade's hand ran through Robin's hair.

* * *

"Kid, hey, kid, come on. Wake up, Robin!" Red X shouted and shook the Boy Wonder. Robin jolted awake and rubbed at his eyes.

"Wha?" He mumbled incoherently as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Hey, Slade totally left in a mysterious fashion, or while we were sleeping, whatever." Red X shrugged his shoulders. "And then your little communicator thing has been going off for the last twenty minutes while I was getting dressed."

"What?!" Robin sat up quickly and sure enough he could hear his communicator ringing loudly from his pile of clothes. "What time is it?"

"Around eight," Red X smiled as he pulled his gloves on. "I would have woke you up when it first started ringing, but you looked so cute sleeping all naked like."

"Shit," Robin totally ignored Red X and started pulling on his clothes. Once his shirt, mask, and boxers were in place he answered his phone. "Titans, what's up?"

"Robin, yo, where are you? We've been worried sick. The Tower doesn't show any signs of you coming home last night." Cyborg frowned on the screen. "And you look horrible, man. Where are you? I'm not getting a read on your positioning."

"Sorry, Cyborg, I'm in Slade's old lairs right now and you know how there's no signaling there. I ran into an old Slade look-alike bot last night and it sprayed me with sleeping gas apparently. I'm fine though. I'll be home in twenty." Robin reassured.

"Okay," Cyborg nodded. "Hey, I'll make some waffles for you. That'll help jump start this day in a good way."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Robin out," Robin smiled and closed the communicator.

"Smooth lie, kid." Red X grinned.

"Please, I learned how to lie to a human lie detector; my team mates are nothing compared to Batman." Robin smirked.

Red X chuckled and shook his head. "I knew there was some bad in you, kid." Red X leaned over and kissed Robin slowly, enticing his tongue a little before he pulled back. "Well, I'll see you next week then." He pulled his mask back on and left the room with a salute.

Robin quickly finished getting dressed. He looked around the room and smiled. He knew there was a lot in stored for him.

* * *

**A.N.** And this is the end! :O I know, I know! There was so much mentioned in here and what not but don't worry, I'll have continuations of this posted in my Sladin One Shots. I just saw this as a good ending and since this has become a secondary fandom I had to end this as I could. I'm sorry. But hey, now you guys don't have to wait forever for updates on this story! You just have to pray that there's an update in my Oneshots that is part of this. Oh wait, that's not better...


End file.
